


CYOA: The Mansion

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Altershipping, Anal Sex, Angstshipping - Freeform, Bakushipping - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, But like...instead of dying for most of the endings Ryou gets 1 or more boyfriends, CYOA, Candleshipping, Chastity Belt, Conspireshipping, Dancing, Deathshipping, Euroshipping, Gemshipping, Gravityshipping, Hand Jobs, Helioshipping, M/M, Multi, Necroshipping, Ryou x Kek x Seto, Ryou x Malik x Seto, Ryou x TKB x Seto, Sex In A Graveyard, Supernatural - Freeform, Tendershipping, The house is similar to the one in Uninvited, cooperate fractureshipping, demons/ djinns/ slyphs/ and vampires oh my, future explicit sex scenes, homage to cyoa adventure novels and old Icom games like Shadowgate and Uninvited, horror atmosphere but not scary, possible ships: (it's quite the list), rustshipping, sex in a chapel, so we're improving on the original model, tornshipping - Freeform, which one's first?, will add tags as needed, your choices will decide!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Ryou's ready to go meet his friends at Yugi's house for a Halloween costume party, but gets lost along the way. The mansion is old... delipidated... but the door swings open, inviting Ryou to investigate the mysteries within. What will he choose to do?
Relationships: Ryou Bakura and others
Comments: 207
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***ATTENTION***
> 
> DON'T READ THIS FIC STRAIGHT THROUGH! 
> 
> It's fucking October y'all! And that means it's time for Sita Bethel to bite off more than they can chew with an overly ambitious story project! 
> 
> So when I was a kid, I loved Choose Your Own Adventure Books, and I loved old scary Nintendo puzzles games (like I mentioned in the tags, a lot of this fic is going to be inspired by a game called Uninvited). But you died at every turn in both the books and games, and I have too much anxiety for that, so instead of dying, we're going to give Ryou supernatural boyfriends. Good times. 
> 
> So how does this work? 
> 
> Well, I set up the first choice automatically just so everyone can get a peak at the mechanics. One path is a pretty obvious endgame path, while the other is the path to the proper story branch leading to the first choice. Leave a comment saying which option you want Ryou to take! I'll give Each section a few days for people to vote on what to do and then write the next section based on the most popular choice. We'll keep doing that until whatever branch we're on comes to its natural ending, and then we'll do a vote on which opened path to go back to and continue. 
> 
> So the story is going to slowly fill out based on everyone's choices as we go along. I have a rough map of the house and starter locations for each character and a few details for "events" that will trigger based on specific decisions, but other than that, I'm really going to try and let you guys lead where each story goes! This is going to have a *minimum* of 17 endings, so it won't be done any time this year, or even next year, I imagine, (we'll have endings a long the way, but they'll be other opened paths to jump back to and fill out) but when we are done, we'll have a complete cyoa story that late comers can read (though they won't have the fun of actively choosing where to go, they also won't have to wait for certain branches to develop because everything will be written by then). 
> 
> So please have fun! And please interact! I know some ppl don't comment b/c they're shy and/or anxious, but honestly you don't have to compliment the story, just type in what Ryou should do next so I can count your vote! Hope y'all have as much fun choosing and reading this as I'll have writing it!

The kimono was moon white, except for the blood stains and dirt clinging to the hem. Ryou had taken great care with his Halloween costume. He used black eyeshadow around his eyes to darken his already porcelain blue circles beneath them, but added red liner to make his garnet colored eyes stand out. He also darkened his pale lashes with mascara and used lip stain to dye his lips. With the kimono on, and the make up, and his hair unbrushed and wild around his face and shoulders, Ryou made the perfect ghost. He gave himself one last inspection in the mirror, admiring how frightening, yet attractive, he looked before heading out the door.

He left his apartment at dusk, walking toward Yugi’s place for a costume party. Ryou’s chest bubbled with excitement at the thought of seeing all his friends. As he walked, he hummed Diablo’s original Tristram theme. The first hint of the oncoming chilly, winter nights made Ryou shiver as a breeze caressed his skin. A hint of woodsmoke drifted through the streets from some unknown distance. Ryou grew lost in thought as he navigated the streets and past rows of houses. As he passed a long, overgrown yard behind a wrought iron gate, an owl hooted, breaking Ryou from his daydreams. Glancing around, Ryou realized he was lost.

“Not again.” Ryou sighed in frustration.

His mind tended to wander off, and then he’d have to physically find his way back from wherever he’d drifted to. Ryou glanced around him. The street seemed dark, as if no one kept their porch light on. Ryou glanced at the closest house, it was old and abandoned. Moonlight glinted off the jagged shards of glass framing the bottom of a broken window, several shingles were missing from the roof, and ivy curved up the walls like blood poisoning spreading out from an infected wound. A shiver tingled up Ryou’s spine and the fine hairs on the nape of his neck prickled. Perhaps it was the dark windows, but the house gave Ryou the impression of a skull examining him...seeing _into him_.

“I’m going to be late,” Ryou whined to distract himself from the strange pull he felt coming from the dilapidated mansion.

As he turned to leave, the door swung open with a loud, deliberate creak—inviting Ryou inside. He stood still, eyes trained on the entrance. He saw nothing in the shadows leading into the antichamber, heard nothing, there was no reason to go forward, yet he was _called_.

“I...I’m going...to be late…” Ryou muttered in one last attempt to pull himself away, but the urge to slip through the iron bars overwhelmed Ryou.

* * *

_What should he do?_

**If Ryou runs away and goes to the Halloween party: go to Chapter 2**

**If** **Ryou investigates the abandoned mansion: go to Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

“My friends will be worried if I’m late!” Ryou shouted, his voice echoing down the deserted street.

Remembering all his friends who waited for him at Yugi’s house gave Ryou the strength to pull away from the crumbling building and sprint until he was back in the glow of the city lights. Ryou gasped for breath. Looking around, he recognized the convenience store where he always bought snacks, and the old bookstore next to it. Behind him, the way he came, Ryou only saw an alley with a brick wall sectioning off a dead end. Ryou’s eyes widened; he stepped backward.

“That’s...impossible.” Ryou trembled. “I...I came from that direction only a moment ago?”

But no matter how much he blinked, the wall didn’t fade. The street Ryou came from didn’t exist. Ryou hugged himself, cold. Without further delay, he rushed to Yugi’s house and was greeted by his friends. Warmth washed over Ryou as soon as he crossed the threshold to Yugi’s house. And a deeper, warmer, feeling seeped into his soul as he saw his friends. They spent the night eating candy and telling ghost stories. Ryou tried to tell them about the street that didn’t exist, but they only laughed and praised him for his storytelling abilities.

Ryou had fun, enjoying the company, but the strange longing to return to the house never left him. Over the years he searched for it. He walked to the alley with the brick wall, he wandered the neighborhoods between his and Yugi’s homes, he even tried walking down the streets on Halloween night as a ghost again while humming the same song, but the mansion never appeared—though the yearning inside him never disappeared.

* * *

**THE END**

**Boyfriend count: 0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an example ending. Closest thing to a sad ending that this fic will have b/c Ryou has a boyfriend count of 0 lol (the ultimate ending will have a bf count of 5)


	3. Chapter 3

The curiosity was too much for Ryou to bear.

“A quick glance will be harmless. I’ll have a good story to tell the others at the party,” Ryou muttered to himself as he slipped through the bars.

He picked his way across the weed-choked sidewalk and up the porch steps. Standing at the threshold, Ryou hesitated. He could smell dried violets, and dust. The air was cool and dry. Steeling himself, Ryou stepped into the antechamber. The door slammed shut and Ryou jumped. He stumbled and crashed onto a velvet chaise. He expected dust to rise into the air, but the fabric was rich, soft, and clean.

Sconces lined the room, keeping everything well lit. Ryou wandered from the antechamber to the main hallway. Oil paintings lined the walls. Girls bathing in a lake around a beautiful white dragon, devils and monsters dancing in the shadows near a fire. The light from the sconces was bright and cut everything in thick lines of light and darkness. A scarlet runner rug flowed onward. Ryou saw a broad, winding staircase at the back left. A few doors lined the halls. Handsome, antique end tables with porcelain or bronze statues dotted here and there. Mostly dragons, from what Ryou could see, though there were other mythical creatures as well.

From the very end of the hall, a soft, haunting melody drifted to Ryou, caressed him. He swayed to the sound, enchanted by it. He drifted closer and the piano continued to play. He was very curious about the music, but he also wondered what was behind the doors. Perhaps it would be smarter to check some rooms to make sure he wasn’t surprised from behind. Still, someone had to be playing the piano, so the music meant a person...or perhaps a ghost?

* * *

_What should Ryou do?_

**If Ryou follows the music down the hall: go to Chapter 4**

**If Ryou checks behind the door to his right: [this path is currently unavailable...]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These sections are a little too short for my liking. I'm planning on making them a little longer once Ryou starts interacting with other characters. 
> 
> So have fun choosing what comes next for me! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou grazed the tips of his fingers along the smooth metal of the nearest doorknob, but the sweet yet melancholy music was too strong a temptation to resist. The bloodied, frayed hem of Ryou’s kimono swished around his feet as he walked to the end of the hallway. Near the door, Ryou waltzed with an imaginary dance partner, swirling in a circle. His hair flared around him. When Ryou stopped, he was staring at a pair of French doors with fogged glass and lilies carved into the wood. Ryou held his breath, grabbed the handle, and pushed down on the latch until it yielded.

The door swung inward, silent, the hinges oiled and well maintained, not at all the rusty squeaking Ryou expected. Ryou gasped and stepped into the ballroom. The entire south-west facing wall was lined with floor to ceiling windows allowing the last glimmers of sunset to fill the room with gold and crimson light. The piano notes thrummed through the room, the acoustics amplifying each note. In the back left corner stood a grand piano. Gold scrolling flashed in the failing light. The white piano glowed in the rays refracting from the window glass.

A man dressed in a white and blue suit played the piano. He hadn’t noticed Ryou as his long, slender fingers struck the ivory keys. A white cape flowed from behind his shoulders in an opulent, dramatic flare of cloth. Gold embroidery wove in the shape of a dragon with two sapphires for eyes. The man’s hair was deep, rich, chestnut brown. Ryou walked forward. He kept his steps soft, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful music filling the ballroom. The notes were so beautiful they almost hurt, and there was a longing to the song which possessed Ryou with the wild urge to cup the pianist’s face and comfort him.

The last note rang into the air. Ryou held his breath, as if something as delicate as an exhale would break the music’s spell. Ryou waited for the next song, but before the pianist’s fingers touched the ivory keys, he jerked his face in Ryou’s direction.

“How did you get in here?” He demanded.

His eyes were the glacier blue. Cold, cold, cold, sheets of ice, so thin and sharp that they could cut through a tender heart like glass, but Ryou didn’t flinch, merely bowed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I, uh...I think the house invited me inside?” Ryou’s tone rose as he spoke. He felt crazy saying it out loud, but wanted to speak honestly to the stranger.

“I see.” He snorted, glancing at the walls in irritation. He turned to Ryou and nodded with his chin. “You’re in funeral clothes, but I can smell the blood coursing through you.”

“It’s a costume. I was on my way to a party.”

“Would you like me to escort you to the gate? I assure you, if you linger here for more than a few minutes, you might find yourself...lost.”

“Are you the lord of this manor?” Ryou asked, avoiding the pianist’s offer. He was too curious to leave so quickly.

“As far as such things mean anything. She is...her own. I live here, and unlike the others, I may come and go as I please.”

“What others?”

“She likes to keep collections. I’m not sure why she let you inside. I think we already have a human sneaking around somewhere.”

“Perhaps she thought I was a ghost.” Ryou smiled.

“No.” He reached up his hand and plucked an orange leaf from Ryou’s hair. “See? You’re solid enough for a leaf to get caught in your hair.”

“Ah. Must have fallen above me when I was walking.” Ryou blushed.

“You are beautiful in a way that is only for the living.” The pianist brushed the pad of his thumb across Ryou’s cheek.

The gesture deepened Ryou’s blush. He stared into the bottomless blue eyes.

“You’re beautiful too.”

“Like a marble statue, I suppose.”

Ryou realized the man _was_ pale—more so than even Ryou—the specific wan, colorless hue of a mausoleum, and his touch was as cold.

“Excuse me, I hope it’s not rude asking, but are you a vampire?” Ryou remembered the line about him smelling Ryou’s blood.

“Dhampir.” He stepped into the failing light spilling from the windows. “See? No flames.”

“How lovely it must be, to enjoy the sunlight.”

The dhampir grunted; his cape dragged behind him as he walked toward Ryou. “It’s best you leave before sunset.”

“Must I?” Ryou frowned. “It’s so interesting here. I’d like to stay longer if possible.”

“You’re not like the others who’ve come before. You’re clever. You suspected what I was right away, so I’m going to be blunt: if you stay past sunset, it is likely you’ll never leave.”

“Yes...I know.” Ryou swallowed.

And he did, deep in the pit of his stomach. It’s why he tried to think of his friends before slipping through the iron bars, but their influence wasn’t strong enough to keep him from succumbing to the mystery, the wonder, of what he’d discover if he walked forward. Ryou smiled again and held out his hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude. My name is Ryou.”

“Seto.” Seto held Ryou’s fingers and kissed his knuckles instead of shaking his hand.

Ryou’s blush returned. He stepped closer, wanting to share his personal space with Seto.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Seto narrowed his eyes.

“This is what I need,” Ryou whispered, leaning closer still.

“Your eyes...are such a deep red.” Seto leaned closer as well. His breath was chilled and tickled Ryou’s jaw.

“Thank you.” Ryou tilted his head. The heavy, silken hair slipped off his shoulder, revealing his swan-white neck.

“Ryou…” Seto near-moaned Ryou’s name and it sent a jolt through Ryou.

His heart raced. He _wanted it_. The prick of pain, the strange pull as Seto sucked his life away, Ryou wanted Seto to hold him tightly when he did it. He wanted 3,000 years to explore the house at his leisure. He wanted to leave his old, boring life behind and embrace the unknown.

“Dammit.” Seto swore and jerked away. “I’m stronger than this.”

“It’s all right,” Ryou said.

“It’s not,” Seto snapped.

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then perhaps you’re not as clever as I thought. Do you like puzzles?”

“Err, I suppose? Did you want to work on one together?” Ryou’s brow wrinkled.

Seto traced the outline of the gold scroll work along the piano’s edge, he pressed the center swirl and something clicked, then Seto slid aside a secret panel and pulled a puzzle box from the compartment. He offered it to Ryou.

“Thank you.” Ryou held the contraption in his hands. “A puzzle box?”

“See if you can open it. I’m curious.”

“All right. Yugi’s better at puzzles, but I never let that stop me from trying to beat him, and this one looks fun.”

The box had symbols on each side: a star, a moon, a sun, a planet with a ring like Jupiter, a galaxy swirl, and a black hole. Ryou touched the galaxy and swirled his fingers outward. The symbol glittered, as if real stars powered it. The top slid back, revealing a keyhole. Next he did the opposite to the black hole, twisting inward toward the center, he saw a code appear in the center, 0179. Ryou drew the beams along the sun and the box heated up, allowing him to scrap a wax seam away with his thumb nail and find a tiny scroll which revealed the direction Ryou needed to trace to solve the star panel. Eventually Ryou managed to coerce the planet panel into revealing a number lock and Ryou rolled each number into place—0179. A satisfying shift released under his fingers, and Ryou slid away a secret compartment to find the key. He unlocked the box.

“Incredible…” Seto sucked in a breath. “I didn’t think you’d solve it so quickly.”

“I love games! Ryou cheered. “Oh, it’s beautiful.”

Ryou pulled the pendant from the box. It was a sand dollar tied with a thin hemp cord. Ryou ran his fingers over the course surface.

“It was my mother’s...if you insist on staying, wear it. The pendantI can’t protect you from everything here, but the weaker creatures will avoid you.”

“Thank you, Seto. I’ll treasure it.” Ryou pressed the sand dollar against his heart.

“Here.” Seto slipped the cord around Ryou’s neck, his fingers lingered in Ryou’s hair and travelled to Ryou’s throat.

“Seto, please.” Ryou’s eyes fluttered shut.

“I can’t—I have to go.” Seto pulled away again.

“Wait!” Ryou called out. “Don’t leave. Show me around the house. Please?”

“You make me hungry.” Seto turned to escape the ballroom.

“You like games, right?” Ryou clutched Seto’s arm.

“Yes.” Seto allowed Ryou to hold him in place, though Ryou knew he could easily break Ryou’s grasp if he wanted.

“Then let’s play a game.”

“What sort of game?” A light flashed behind Seto’s eyes, something much older and stronger than bloodlust.

“Hide and Seek. You’re going to run away, right?”

“Not run…” Seto shifted his gaze to avoid Ryou.

“You were going to run away.” Ryou laughed. “It’s a big house, I’m sure you can avoid me for quite awhile, but I’ll search for you, and find you. Three times. After the third time…” Ryou’s face flushed, but his instincts told him to be bold with Seto. “You kiss me.”

“Kiss you?” Seto faced Ryou again.

“Only if you accept the terms. You’re under no obligation, of course.” Ryou toyed with the pendant around his neck.

“I never turn down a game.” Seto cupped Ryou’s face. He leaned in, until their lips almost touched.

“Then, I look forward to seeing you again, Seto.”

“You’re quite intriguing. Perhaps the house knew what she was doing, when she invited you inside. Until we meet again…”

Seto kissed Ryou’s hand one last time, intense gaze trained on Ryou the entire time. Ryou licked his lips, eager to start their game and claim his reward. With a dramatic bow, Seto disappeared into a wisp of fog that floated from the ballroom and disappeared. Ryou released a long exhale. He leaned against the piano and glanced upward at the chandelier full of candles which had lit on their own as the last sun rays slipped below the trees surrounding the manor.

“Thank you,” he whispered to the house. “I believe I’m going to enjoy myself here. I’m honored you invited me to enter.”

He wasn’t sure why he was chosen, but Ryou was thrilled that he’d slipped through the gate. Now he was playing a long, slow, kissing game with a gorgeous, half-vampire pianist, and he still had an entire mansion filled with creatures, wonders—or perhaps horrors—to explore. Either way, Ryou couldn’t regret his decision. He’d never felt so alive, so...joyous.

The moon rose into the early evening sky, a plump pearl begging to be plucked by the right thief. In the moonlight, Ryou could make out a path leading to a garden. In the center, a statue of an angel holding a jar poured water into a circular fountain. Beyond, the path split into three branches, but Ryou couldn’t make out where each led. There was another set of double doors leading outside. Ryou could take a moonlit stroll—he needed cool air after flushing so hard in Seto’s presence—or he could go back and explore the house.

***

**If Ryou:**

**Goes forward and explores the garden: Go to Chapter 5**

**Goes backward and explores the rest of the rooms: [this path is currently unavailable...]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it has many branches-- have fun choosing!  
> Voting will be open until Sunday afternoon (so I can work on your choice Sunday evening)

Fanning himself, Ryou chose to step outside. A cool breeze kissed his face and shifted his long streamers of white hair to his left. Silvery-blue clouds moved across the sky. For a moment, the moonlight winked out, and screams pierced the air before the clouds passed and the light returned. Ryou held the pendant around his neck for comfort and continued along the main path. The gurgling water pouring into the fountain caused ripples to wave across the moon’s silver reflection in the fountain. Ryou sat on the edge and dipped his hand into the chilled liquid.

The water was clear, sparkling. Ryou cupped his hands and brought a frigid gulp to his lips. Sighing in satisfaction, Ryou glanced at the angel statue. A sword was stuck into the stone beside the angel. Apparently the statue dropped the sword in order to hold a huge jug of water. Veins of gold swirled within the pale marble. Ryou reached out, as if to touch the carved feathers.

A flash of burning fuchsia distracted Ryou. He jerked his head and scrutinized the shadows surrounding him. From the vantage point of the fountain, Ryou could see the end to each of the three forked tines on the path. To the left sat a chapel. Stained glass windows winked dark colors in the distance, lit only by faint candlelight. No cross adorned the chapel, but a bell hung in the steeple. The right path led to an observatory. The white dome was trimmed with gold, much like the piano in the ballroom.

The center path ended at a hedge maze. The entrance was visible in the moonlight, but Ryou couldn’t see any of the path within. Perhaps that would be better investigated in the daylight, or if Ryou found a lantern. The wind picked up again, carrying the scent of roses and wisteria. Ryou hummed as he inhaled the perfume from the garden. He circled the fountain a few times, humming the song Seto had played on his piano.

The sound of a twig snapping was cliché, but that did not stop the adrenaline from flooding Ryou’s body.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Ryou peered into the dark.

The entire estate was surrounded by trees, creating a natural border to the garden. Ryou shivered as he searched the thick woods. There were no such woods in the middle of Domino, and he couldn't see city lights winking through the foliage. Seto warned him he’d be ‘lost,’ and the depth of his words sank into Ryou. Pursing his lips, Ryou clenched his hands into fists and marched deep into the garden. He brushed against rosemary bushes, hyacinth, and tiny sweet alyssum clusters. His reward was another twinkle of bright glowing fuchsia light.

“Don’t be afraid,” Ryou called out, relaxing. “I’d like to be friends.”

A growl reverberated from sweet alyssum bushes. Two points of fuchsia light trained onto Ryou’s movements. Slowly...slowly...Ryou held up both hands.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. Don’t hide. Come and talk to me. I’m looking for Seto Kaiba. Do you know where he might be hiding?”

“No!” The creature screamed, voice booming like a thundercrack.

“I’m sorry.” Ryou took a step backward. “I won’t bother you any longer if you’d rather be alone.”

“ _Keh...ke-keh-ke-ke-keh!_ ”

The laughter caused gooseflesh to puckered along Ryou’s arms. He stepped backward again but refused to turn away from the burning eyes.

“ _Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke_!”

Ryou held his breath, his retreat as careful and deliberate as possible. The wind caught his clothes and hair. It also whipped through the bushes, and the creature crawled from the flowers. He looked like he should walk upright, but stayed in a crouch with hands and feet touching the ground. His skin was earth-brown and twigs twisted from his scalp in lieu of hair. His limbs somehow reminded Ryou of slender branches. It was like someone took a dryad but mangled it into something cruel and dangerous.

“Hello.” Ryou bowed with his head lifted to maintain eye contact. “My name is Ryou Bakura. What’s yours?”

“Kek.” The creature stopped laughing long enough to spit the name from his lips.

“Hello Kek.” Ryou smiled despite his shaking hands and knees.

“Run,” Kek ordered.

“Beg your pardon?” Ryou hoped he misheard.

“I said—run!” Kek pounced, tackling Ryou into the soft creeping-thyme bedding the garden floor.

The air whooshed from Ryou’s lungs; he gasped. Though slender, Kek was gnarled with muscles and heavy. Away from the foliage, the moonlight highlighted Kek’s face. His features were broad, attractive, unjustly so given the circumstances. He lowered himself an inch above Ryou’s lips.

“I told you to run. I want to hunt you. You can have until the count of ten.”

“And once you catch me, I’m it and I get to hunt you?” Ryou asked.

“What?” Kek barked, cackling. “No. Once I catch you—I claw you to shreds! You’ll fertilize my garden! Maybe I’ll eat the juicy bits.” Kek licked up Ryou’s neck.

Frightened, yes, but also excited, Ryou gasped as Kek’s rough tongue tickled his skin.

“I could help you take care of the garden,” Ryou suggested. “Eggshells make a great compost for roses—”

“I said run!” Kek jumped to his feet and yanked Ryou up in front of him. “Run now before I start counting.”

Ryou glanced at his three best options: the chapel, perhaps the holy magic would protect him; the hedge maze, it would be dangerous but the best hiding place; the observatory, Ryou could lock the door and wait for Kek to go away. If he could survive the night, Ryou was sure he could run back into the house in the light. He could also keep talking to Kek. His threats were dreadful, and he was glaring at Ryou, but he was also hesitating, giving Ryou more time than he should have to make an escape. Ryou really _did_ want to befriend the nature spirit, and thought he might be able to if he could keep them talking.

Kek was stalling his chase, but Ryou knew he only had seconds to decide what to do.

* * *

**If Ryou:**

**Runs to the chapel! Nothing bad can happen to Ryou in a church...right? (Right?): Go to Chapter 6**

**Runs to the hedge maze! If he gets lost, at least the monsters can't find him either: Go to Chapter 9**

**Runs to the observatory! Perhaps the power of science can convince Kek that nature deities don’t exist and he’ll disappear: [TBA]**

**Runs? You’re kidding right? Perfectly good cryptid right there and you want Ryou to run? Forget that. FLIRT!: ]TBA]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I suppose riddles deserve a vague clue, right? 
> 
> Out of the four branches:  
> Two are flexible  
> One will help you with a specific character later on  
> One locks Ryou in a relationship path with at least 2 characters  
> If you pluck the low hanging fruit, you may only end up with one piece of fruit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was like "well, no lemon until the end because Bakura's in a chastity belt," but then I remembered some Saved By Grace demon biology and realized we could cheat! Thanks, Alel!

"One," Kek growled.

"Dammit." Ryou was out of time.

"Two."

"Please—"

"Three!"

"Fine!" Ryou spun and dashed past a koi pond and toward the fountain.

His chest heaved as he raced across the dew-soaked grass. Ryou darted under trees, around bushes, and through a thicket of purslane. He pumped his arms and legs until he crashed against the fountain, bracing himself and trying to catch his breath.

"Ten!" Kek laughed into the night sky. “Ready or not! Here! I! Come!”

"Shit!" Ryou pushed away and sprinted.

Ryou ran. He didn't look behind him. He didn't need to see the fuchsia eyes rushing closer to know Kek was stronger _and_ faster. There was no _would_ Kek catch up—only _when_ —so instead of looking behind, Ryou focused ahead. The stained glass windows still glowed from the candlelight within the church. The colors left haunting shapes of distorted light on the ground near the building. Ryou chose a shard of blood-red glass in the small window cut into the chapel door and willed himself to reach the door alive.

Shadows scurried around him—unseen hungry things who crouched beneath rose bushes or behind fragrant magnolia trees. Whether the pendant kept them away, or if they, too, feared Kek, Ryou didn't have a chance to consider. Ryou reached out his hand as he drew close. Seconds later, he bolted through the oak door, tripped on the hem of his kimono, and tumbled onto the floor. Ryou whimpered, his palms rug-burned from the runner leading up to the altar, but he was otherwise unharmed.

"You're mine!" Kek leapt into the chapel and crushed Ryou beneath him.

The air knocked out of his chest. Ryou gripped at the twigs of hair rising from Kek's scalp. He couldn't breathe, so couldn't plea for Kek to reconsider.

" _Ke-ke-ke_! That was a fun chase. Too bad it's over."

Kek bit Ryou's neck. Ryou opened his mouth in a silent scream. If Kek was trying to eat Ryou, he was doing a poor job of it. The bite was exactly what he'd wanted from Seto earlier. Ryou found his breath, but instead of screaming, he moaned.

"This looks enticing. Mind if I join?" A voice purred bedside them, heavy as a velvet curtain or a long, humid summer night.

It was the sort of voice you imagined while masturbating during a thunderstorm: rich, sweltering, deep, and a little gravely. Beside Ryou and Kek, a demon lay on his stomach with his chin propped in both his hands. His hair was the same colorless white as Ryou’s, only messier. Two perfectly white goat ears poked from the side, framing two long, black horns raising above his head. His yellow eyes had wide, rectangular pupils, also like a goat, but he had black talons on both his hands and feet, snowy wings, and a wan, barbed devil’s tail.

“H-hello,” Ryou whispered. “How...are you in a church? Aren’t you a devil?”

“Incubus,” he clarified then winked. “You can call me Bakura.”

“Go away! Ryou’s _my_ victim!” Kek snarled.

“Oh trust me, he isn’t afraid of you.” Bakura chuckled, his tail wagging. “Why do you think I appeared? I was all but summoned by both of your inner, secret desires.”

“Hey.” Ryou blushed, feeling called out.

“Of course he’s afraid! He’s trembling!” Kek shouted.

“With desire.” Bakura licked his lips. “Delicious.”

“Tell him you’re afraid!” Kek snarled against Ryou’s lips.

“Um…” Ryou’s blush deeped. All he’d have to do was tilt his head and they’d be kissing. “Of course?”

“Why’d you say it like that?” Kek narrowed his eyes. “You said it as if you're just agreeing with me.”

“You _are_ frightening. Please don’t feel as if you’re not,” Ryou assured him.

“Horror happens to be his kink. This place is practically sexual-Disneyland for him.”

“Please stop saying such embarrassing things.” Ryou turned away from both Kek and Bakura.

“Ugh, you’re both taking the fun out of this.” Kek crawled off of Ryou. “I was going to eat him.”

“Sorry.” Ryou apologized. He remained on the floor, taking in the new environment as the other two spoke.

“You still can, or at least, you can swallow him whole.” Bakura chuckled. “I can give you a demonstration if you’re inexperienced.”

“You’re annoying!” Kek swiped at Bakura with his claws.

Bakura flew to the rafters, sticking his tongue out at Kek and smacking his ass to taunt him. Only then did Ryou see the black leather chastity belt guarding the demon’s crotch. It was the only clothing he wore and had a small lock keeping it secure. Kek jumped into the air like a kitten hunting a dangling bit of string, but Bakura was too high for him to reach. While Bakura mocked Kek, Ryou scanned around the chapel. Candles lined the walls and windows, keeping the room bright. Smoke drifted from two censors on each side of a pulpit. Behind the altar was a golden carving of the Eye of Wadjet instead of a cross.

"It's very beautiful in here," Ryou said.

"Forget this. I'm going back to my garden." Kek conceded and turned toward the door.

"Wait. Don't go." Ryou tried to push himself up, but he was trembling, mostly from exhaustion.

"You—” Kek pointed a warning finger at Ryou. “Stay on the path where you belong. There’s worse things than me in the garden.”

Kek ran and leapt out the door without touching the cement path.

“He’s right, you know.” Bakura landed and knelt beside Ryou. “Path’s enchanted. You won’t get attacked unless you stray off it.”

“I wish Seto would have mentioned that.” Ryou sighed.

“Seto’s always been one to let people figure out the rules to the game themselves.”

“Do a lot of humans come to explore the house?”

“Sometimes they appear through the woods, and get eaten. I don’t think any of them have made it to the house. Why? How did you get in?”

“She let me in,” Ryou said.

“Interesting.” Bakura leaned close, bumping their noses together. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Ryou blushed.

“Mmm...you smell amazing, and the flush on your cheeks is exquisite.” Bakura straddled Ryou.

“My, you’re quite friendly.”

“And hungry. May I kiss you…”

“Ryou.”

“Ryou, lovely name, may I kiss you, Ryou?”

“I didn’t know demons were the sort to ask for permission.”

“Consent is the difference between a rich, heavy cream, and curdled milk.”

“If I let you kiss me, could I touch your horns? And your ears? And your wings?” Ryou’s eyes darted around Bakura’s body.

“I would be delighted—” Bakura lifted Ryou off the ground and wrapped his dragon-like wings around Ryou. “If you would touch me, wherever you’d like, Ryou.”

Ryou squeaked and gripped onto Bakura’s shoulders. Once they stabilized, and Ryou’s heart stopped pounding at the thought of falling to the floor, Ryou hooked his left arm around Bakura’s neck and used his right fingers to tease the tip of Bakura’s ear. His touch meandered to the long black horn. Tiny fluted grooves spiraled from the base to tips. Ryou slid his fingertips along the texture several times, mezmorized.

“You like?” Bakura whispered.

“You’re amazing.”

“I know.” Bakura smirked, lowering Ryou to his feet. “My turn.”

Tangling his talons into Ryou’s hair, Bakura slipped his tongue into Ryou’s mouth. The forked, narrow muscle curled all the way around Ryou’s tongue, toying with him for a moment before pulling back. His second kiss was a drag of lips; Ryou sighed. Bakura shoved Ryou and they landed on the velvet cushions of the nearest pew. Crawling on top of Ryou, Bakura locked their lips together while rolling his body against Ryou’s groin.

“Mmm…” Ryou hummed.

His hand groped Bakura’s chest, his arms, and his snake skin textured wings.

“ _Ngh_ , I’m so hungry.” Bakura whined.

“How did an incubus end up with a chastity belt?” Ryou asked as he ran his hands along Bakura’s ribs.

“An archangel caught me in a three-way with a couple of Seraphim and got pissed off.”

“Wow, that’s incredible!” Ryou laughed.

“Would have been more incredible had I not gotten caught.” Bakura snorted, but it stumbled into a desperate groan. “Damn you taste so good.”

Bakura nibbled the side of Ryou’s neck. Ryou tilted his head. Desperate for more friction, Ryou grabbed Bakura’s ass, encouraging the way he scooped against Ryou’s body. Bakura whimpered, eager to rock their pelvises together.

“Wait, is your belt—”

“Don’t stop,” Bakura begged, breathless. “I haven’t felt this good in 3,000 years.”

“You poor creature.” Ryou cradled Bakura’s head with his left hand and kissed him.

The candle light flickered along the walls. The stained glass colors were darker from the inside of the room. Surrounded by incense smoke and wooden pews, Ryou and Bakura rutted against each other, their moans the only prayers rising to the thick oak beams above. Ryou’s right hand kneaded Bakura’s ass. He slipped higher, running his thumb up and down from the base of Bakura’s tail poking from the leather belt.

“ _Ah!_ ” Bakura tossed his head upward and shouted. “Ryou! More!”

Ryou rubbed the sensitive underside of Bakura’s tail with more friction. Bakura’s face deepened to a bright crimson. He slammed his eyes shut, arched like a cobra, and bucked against Ryou’s hard cock through the thin kimono fabric.

“Yes! Yes! More! Ryou! _Oh God_!”

Bakura's unraveling fueled Ryou. He curled his fingers around the base of Bakura’s tail, making a fist, and stroked the base. Bakura matched Ryou’s strokes with his own thrusts. His wings spread out. They flapped against the tops of the pews in a clumsy way that would have Ryou cackling if he wasn’t lost in his own arousal and pleasure. Ryou tugged his kimono, wanting it higher. Bakura caught on and shoved the material up to Ryou’s waist. He grabbed Ryou’s cock in a mirror image of how Ryou held his tail. Frantic, wanton, and crazed with want, they shuffled their hands until a glorious, divine strike of pleasure tore through Ryou.

“ _Ahh_ — _ahh_ —Bakura—I’m—”

“Yes, Ryou! Yes! Come! Come! Come! _Ahhh_ —”

They both trembled and came in unison. Ryou’s hand dropped, dangling from the pew. Bakura cleaned up Ryou’s stomach with a few quick licks of his serpent’s tongue and then settled on top of Ryou’s chest.

“I’ll probably also get stuck in a chastity belt in the afterlife for this.” Ryou grinned. “I’m sure it’s not proper to fool around in any sort of church.”

“Don’t die and it won’t be a problem.” Bakura’s tail wagged, smacking against the wooden back of the pew in front of them.

“I’ll do my best.” Ryou’s giggles echoed off the walls and high ceiling.

“You might find it easy to do, if you stay here for a while.”

“I’m in no hurry to leave.”

“Oh? So I can expect an encore?”

“I wouldn’t mind, but if you help me find Seto, he owes me a kiss after the third time.”

“Sounds like a fun game.” Bakura purred.

“It is.” Ryou combed Bakura’s hair with his fingers.

“While we’re searching for him, we should look for my key.”

“Key? You mean to the belt?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would the key be in the house?” Ryou asked.

“To taunt me. The angel hid it, and told me it was somewhere in the house, but I could never find it.” Bakura scowled.

“And you believe him?” Ryou asked.

“That angel is too fickle with the rules to lie about where he hid the key.”

“Don’t worry, the way I see it, this is just adding on to the hide and seek game I’m already playing, and I’m good at games. Let’s go find Seto and your key together. It’ll be nice to have full access to your entire body.” Ryou frowned. “Um, if you’re trapped in the belt, and you came—”

“Don’t worry. It’s magic. Or at least, it’s easier to explain it as magic instead of getting into the finer details of particle physics.”

“Another time, I might enjoy that conversation.” Ryou yawned. “But magic is good enough until after my nap.”

“Hmm...yeah...sleepy.” Bakura curled closer to Ryou. Holding each other, they kept each other warm and dozed on the velvet-cushioned pew.

Ryou dreamt of Bakura spread out on an enormous, four postered bed with red satin canopy. His tongue lulled from his lips as he panted in desire, and his eyes were glazed with lust. Ryou licked every inch of his skin, no chastity belt to hinder Ryou’s worship of Bakura’s body. Bakura moaned Ryou’s name and hiked up his hips, desperate. His cock twitched against his belly, and Ryou stuffed it into his mouth. Without delay, he sucked, moving quick and rough until Bakura was tearing the comforter apart with his claws. Bakura screamed in pleasure, but before he could finish, Ryou awoke with a gasp, sweltering, sweating, and stiff.

“That was one hell of a dream...wow.” Ryou shuddered at the memory and yearned for the change to act it out in his waking moments.

“Sorry.” Bakura shuffled off of Ryou. “I was so out of it after last night, that I didn’t think about what would happen if I was on your chest while you slept.”

“Maybe next time we should spoon instead.” Ryou chuckled while he sat up. “What time is it?”

Sunlight refracted through the windows and the entire chapel was washed in bright colors. It was a breathtaking sight, but Ryou couldn’t guess whether is was morning or afternoon.

“Time? Ha! Like I pay attention to bullshit like that.” Bakura laughed.

“Well, daytime in any case. And no one will attack us if we stay on the path?” Ryou asked.

“Bingo.” Bakura pointed both fingers at Ryou.

“I suppose it’s for the best, though it is a shame we won’t see Kek again. I was hoping to get to know him better.”

“Yeah, bothering him is hilarious!” Bakura held his stomach as he laughed.

Once he settled, Bakura stretched out his arms and wings. He scratched his belly and gave Ryou a sleepy look.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you?” Bakura nodded toward Ryou’s tented kimono.

“Actually, I’d like to find the key, so I can have more than your tail to play with. Any idea where it is? Besides the house?”

“None, I’m afraid.” Bakura’s wings dropped as he frowned.

“Mmm...I hadn’t had a chance to explore the mansion before getting distracted and wandering into the garden. I only saw the ballroom. Let’s head back there and think about our options inside.” Ryou held out his hand.

Bakura tilted his head, staring at Ryou’s hand as if he didn’t know what to do with it.

“It’ll be nice if we walk together.” Ryou grabbed Bakura’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Hold hands? In broad daylight? Where everyone else can see?” Bakura’s face went crimson.

“Sure.” Ryou smiled.

“I don’t know about this. Fucking in a chapel was cozy enough, but hand holding?” Bakura’s barbed tail stabbed nervously at the pew cushions.

“I’m still confused as to why a demon was hanging out in the chapel.” Ryou shook his head.

“It was ironic! And hilarious.” Bakura grinned before groaning. “You’re the type to get off on romantic gestures as much as murderous nature spirits shoving you into the dirt and biting you, aren’t you?”

“Yup.” Ryou kissed behind one of Bakura’s soft ears.

“Uuuugh, fine. I can’t resist indulging my lovers, and you’re a seven-course gourmet meal. Let’s go hand-in-hand.”

Bakura raised the ante to the hand holding by wrapping a wing around Ryou’s shoulder as well. Ryou’s heart tittered in his chest. He rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder as they left the chapel and followed the path from the chapel to the fountain.

The dew glistened on the blades of grass and the clover growing in clumps along the rock flower beds. Ryou scanned the wisteria until he saw two specks of fuchsia hiding in the shadows. With a huge grin, Ryou raised his free hand and waved.

“Your garden is as beautiful in the day as it is in the moonlight!” Ryou shouted.

Kek returned the wave, his gesture timid and stiff, as if he’d never waved before. Afterward, he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

The ballroom was empty. Ryou glanced at the piano, wishing Seto was there to play another song. Bakura distracted him, however, by twirling Ryou and dipping him low. He stole a quick kiss before pulling Ryou upright and waltzing him toward the double doors. Breathless, Ryou giggled as they danced.

“You’re quite good.”

“Of course. Sensuous dancing is part of the art of seduction.” Bakura pulled them chest-to-chest. His tail coiled around Ryou’s waist.

“I can’t wait to find the key and have a proper night with you on a bed.”

“Sounds delicious,” Bakura purred against Ryou’s lips.

“But first we need a plan.” Ryou snatched a kiss from Bakura’s lips and stepped into the hall. He and Bakura took a look around. “Bottom to top or top to bottom? And should we sweep left to right or right to left?”

“It’s up to you. I’ve rummaged in every stupid chest and jewelry box I could find in this place. Never saw a key.”

“It won’t be so simple as to be in a jewelry box. Knowing the house, she has it hidden in one of Seto’s secret compartments. Hmm…”

* * *

**What Does Ryou Choose?**

**Downstairs first, starting on the right: [TBA]**

**Downstairs first, starting on the left: Go to Chapter 7**

**Upstairs first, starting on the right: [TBA]**

**Downstairs first, starting on the left: [TBA]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four paths again, but at least one of these will go to our first end-game. (Of course I'm not saying which one. Have fun choosing!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to look at this anymore 😅

“Let’s investigate the door nearest to the antichamber. I almost went in there earlier, but Seto’s piano playing drew me into the ballroom instead.” Ryou tugged Bakura by the hand and they marched down the hallway.

Bakura’s wings spread out for balance as he was dragged down the hall. Ryou pushed into the room and gasped with delight when he saw the well-decorated parlor.

“Every room looks like it belongs in a gothic novel. Hey, look, Bakura, it’s you.” Ryou giggled as he pointed to a copy of The Nightmare.

“Is it?” Bakura tackled Ryou onto the ivory colored sofa with delicate paisley-embroidered cashmere upholstery. “Will I give you more wicked dreams?”

Bakura bumped their noses together. Ryou flushed at the playful, flirty behavior. Bakura’s cheeks grew pink as well as he stared at Ryou.

“What?” Ryou grinned.

“Nothing.” Bakura snorted, his tail wagging behind him.

“You look awfully happy.” Ryou pinched his pearly nipple.

“Am not. I just—I—love a good home cooked meal.” He snatched a kiss from Ryou before crawling to the back of the sofa, perching on it like a gargoyle.

“I wish I had some food. I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Ryou held his belly.

As soon as he spoke, a silver tray appeared on the coffee table. The dome gleamed in the room’s lighting. Beside it sat a matching silver tea set. Ryou lifted the lid to reveal a platter of cucumber sandwiches, deviled eggs, new potatoes piped full of smoked salmon, lemon tarts, crumpets, and various cakes and macaroons.

“This is gorgeous!” Ryou grabbed a lemon tart and bit into it. “And delicious!”

“So you’re going to just dive right into the fairy food without any consideration on how it might affect you?” Bakura sniffed at the tray from his position on the couch, but didn’t move.

“Why not? It’s not like I plan on leaving, so a little bit of enchanting shouldn’t hurt.” Ryou offered the other half of the tart.

“I don’t want to eat food. That’s gross.” Bakura wrinkled his face.

“Oh yeah, incubus. Don’t worry, after I’ve had my breakfast, we’ll see about feeding you.” Ryou giggled, double fisting two of the cucumber sandwiches.

“I might as well look around.” Bakura jumped to the rug.

Crawling on hands and feet in a way Ryou didn’t think he could mimic even without the kimono, Bakura sniffed under the furniture. His tail curled above him like a shepherd’s cane, and Ryou suppressed a laugh as he nibbled on a macaroon. He searched below the chair cushions, and beneath potted plants. Ryou shook his head. Standing, he shoved one last sandwich into his mouth and glanced around the room.

“You’ll never find anything that way. Seto and the house both are too clever for that.”

“It’s an object. I has to be in, around, beneath, or otherwise near another object. There’s not much more to searching.”

“Have you noticed these tiles on the mantle?” Ryou gestured with his chin.

“Yeah. It’s a decorative old house, what of it.”

“There are two missing.”

“Old. House.”

“Have you tried moving them?” Ryou slid one of the tiles into the first empty space.

“Why would I do that?” Bakura snorted, but he stood and walked closer to Ryou.

“It’s a puzzle.” Ryou slid the tiles one at a time.

“Fuck.” Bakura went to the other side and did the same on the right side of the mantle.

“Look at this.” Ryou tapped a small sun symbol carved into the wood. “Seto seems to favor space imagery. Is there one on your end?”

Bakura moved the tiles so they mirrored Ryou’s. A second sun, did indeed appear in the empty space. Once they matched, the round, overhead light brightened.

“Bakura, would you fly up there and check it out?”

“On it.” Bakura hoisted himself in the air.

Sniffing and prodding, Bakura finally rotated the light casing, as if to unscrew it. A click echoed in the room and a beam of light struck the tapestry where Ra rode across the sky in his solar chariot. Ryou grabbed a pairing knife from the tea set and made an incision where the light struck.

“Oh—so pretty!” Ryou gasped as he pulled a large citrine from the tapestry.

“Nice sparkly, but it’s not my key.” Bakura groaned.

“No, but look at how it’s cut, and it’s glowing so fiercely that I feel like I’m holding my own star. This is important, so I better hold onto it.”

Ryou slipped the jewel into a hidden pocket he'd sewn inside his kimono. They spent another hour searching, and while they found many interesting objects, none of them were keys.

"Dammit." Bakura plopped into the couch. "Why does every floor bored have to be a jigsaw puzzle?"

"Have you met Seto?" Ryou chuckled.

"I just… I've been trapped in this thing for so long, and with you finding so many hidden compartments I suppose I started to hope I'd actually be free one day, but who am I kidding?" Bakura hid his face in his hands. "It's probably buried 100 feet below the house."

"We've only searched one room." Ryou sat in Bakura's lap and removed Bakura's hands from his face. "Don't give up. We'll find it."

"Hope is for suckers. Grim suspicion is the only way to live without getting hurt." Bakura snorted.

"I don't know what you've been through to have that view on life, but I promise I won't stop searching until you're free." Ryou cupped Bakura's cheeks and kissed him.

Afterward, Bakura's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at Ryou. "You really are something. I couldn't taste even a hint of a lie on your tongue.

"Because I was telling the truth."

"Surely you don't think I'm going to be _that_ good of a lay." Bakura grinned as if joking, but there was a flash of worry in his expression.

"True, cryptids and horrors excite me. Fooling around with a demon _is_ something I’ve fantasized about, but that's not why I'm helping. I'm helping you because you need help, and I'm kissing you because I like you." Ryou kissed him again. "Everything else is a bonus—breakfast for you, but dessert for me."

Ryou pushed Bakura against the sofa and stole a longer, deeper kiss. Bakura moaned and clung to Ryou's shoulders. They toppled onto their sides, clawing at each other. Bakura’s tail slipped beneath Ryou’s kimono and teased the inside of his thigh. Ryou’s breathing hitched at the sensation. He untied his kimono and let the cloth slip to the floor.

“Flawless.” Bakura dragged his talons along the curves of Ryou’s body...lightly, enough to pull a moan from Ryou’s mouth but delicate enough not to scratch his creamy skin.

Ryou shivered. Gooseflesh puckered along his body and his nipples hardened. Bakura flicked his tongue against them. Ryou held Bakura’s hips, enjoying the way Bakura teased him, but then he shoved Bakura on his stomach and climbed on top of him.

“One day I’m going to have you in a proper bed.” Ryou chuckled as he drew his tongue along the base of Bakura’s wings.

“Ryou.” Bakura groaned in a husky voice.

“Soon. Very soon I’ll give you what you want, but I want to treat you properly.” Ryou rolled his tongue along Bakura’s spine, but only circled around Bakura’s tail a few times before kneading his lips along Bakura’s wings again.

Ryou teased his hard cock against the back of Bakura’s thighs as he caressed Bakura’s body. Holding his base, Ryou glided his shaft against Bakura’s tail. Bakura clawed at the upholstery, grunting and whining in desperation. Ryou wrapped his hand around Bakura’s base and stroked him while sucking on the nape of Bakura’s neck. He put his entire body into his motions, rocking against Bakura as he pleasured him, kissing him with so much passion that Bakura cried out.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh God!”

Bakura bucked against Ryou, clearly wishing more than his tail was getting stroked, but so close to completion that he couldn’t bother dwelling on it. Ryou squeezed harder, stroked faster. Bakura arched suddenly, and Ryou had to dodge his horns. His wings splayed outward, his tail pointed at the ceiling, Bakura shuddered, tongue lullying from his mouth after he crashed against the cushions. Ryou kissed the flat edge of Bakura’s barb.

“Are you _sure_ you’re human?” Bakura wiggled to his back, struggling a bit to get his wings to cooperate.

“Of course.” Ryou giggled, breathing heavy. His cock dripped, but he ran his hand along Bakura’s hip, giving him time to recover.

“You...remind me of those two angels a little.” Bakura pushed himself to sitting and cupped Ryou’s face. “You radiate...love.”

Bakura turned away, as if he said something vulgar and was embarrassed. Ryou caught his cheek and guided him so they faced each other. Bakura closed his eyes, and Ryou leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss melted into several until Bakura slipped onto the rug. He smirked—a proper devil’s grin—and licked his lips. Ryou flushed at the wordless, yet specific, promise. Bakura didn’t tease, he rolled his long, forked tongue up Ryou’s shaft.

“Fuck.” Ryou’s eyes slammed shut.

He grabbed Bakura’s horns like handlebars as Bakura dropped all the way down and sealed his lips around Ryou’s base.

"Fuck!" Ryou screamed.

One hand holding Ryou's base and the other latched onto Ryou's thigh, Bakura bobbed his head. Each time he went deep enough to get Ryou's entire cock wet. Ryou bucked in time to Bakura's movements. His hair fell around his face, but his grip on Bakura's horns remained tight, and the strands swayed as Ryou rocked.

"Bakura… Bakura… Yes… Please...Kura yes!" With a final shout Ryou poured out his release before crumbling to the sofa.

"You better be on top this time." Bakura crawled onto the couch and pulled Ryou to his chest so they could nap.

"Sex with you makes me so sleepy," Ryou muttered.

"Yeah…it will. Eat more when you wake up. That will help."

"So now I get all the snacks and sex I want without worrying about getting fat from the snacks?" Ryou grinned. "That's fantastic."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Bakura snorted.

"Crazy for you," Ryou teased.

Bakura made a repressed noise. Ryou was sure he'd just managed to fluster a demon. They slipped into a comfortable sleep, but at some point in their nap, Ryou heard the door creek open before shutting again.

* * *

**Does Ryou:**

**Investigate the sound immediately: Go to chapter 8**

**Investigate the sound...in just a minute, Bakura is *really* warm and comfortable: TBA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. It ended up being so long that I had to break it up into 3 sections. I plan on posting them all today (one at a time as get all the corrections the beta made done).

Ryou untangled himself from Bakura’s arms. Bakura whimpered, reaching out for Ryou in his sleep. Ryou kissed Bakura’s nose, grabbed a few macaroons, and slipped his kimono around him like a robe. He didn’t bother tying it properly, and instead rushed out the door to see who’d peeked in on them. Someone wearing a garishly bright outfit rushed down the hallway.

“Hello?’ Ryou called out.

The man flinched at getting caught and glanced over his shoulder. His starry eyes widened when he saw Ryou. He was short and wiry with gorgeous brown skin and a scar cutting down his cheek.

“You’re human.” He stopped running.

“Last time I checked.” Ryou grinned and popped a macaroon into his mouth. He held out the last one. “Want one?’

The guy gave the treat a suspicious glance before inching closer. He raised his gaze to study Ryou again.

“No offense, but you’re so pale that when I saw you on the sofa, I thought you were one of _them_.”

“That’s very flattering of you, thank you.” Ryou bridged the gap between them so he could pass off the macaroon.

“It wasn’t a compliment.” The guy snorted, but accepted the treat.

“Were you hungry? There’s plenty of food left in the parlor.” Ryou gestured behind him. His kimono dipped below his shoulder as he held it in place, and Ryou’s smile widened a little when he noticed the way the man's pupils dilated at the sight.

“There’s more substantial food in the dining room and kitchen. The parlor only ever has treats.” He popped the macaroon into his mouth whole.

“Good to know. I’m Ryou, by the way.” Ryou held out his hand again, this time for a handshake.

“Bakhure.” He shook Ryou’s hand, albeit with hesitation.

“A pleasure. You wouldn’t happen to know where Seto is, would you?”

“Who?”

“The dhampir who lives here.”

“Are you crazy? I’ve survived this long _avoiding_ the creatures who live here. You'd better do the same.”

“Really? Everyone I’ve met so far is really nice…” Ryou pursed his lips. “Okay, Kek was a little grumpy, but I think he’d warm up if he were around people more often.”

“You know their names?”

“Well, how am I supposed to make friends with the people who live here if I don’t ask them their names?” Ryou retorted.

“You _don’t_. You avoid them.”

“Why did you even come into the house if you didn’t want to explore it and meet awesome creatures?” Ryou tilted his head.

“I thought there might be some antiques I could sell.” Bakhure shrugged. “Then I couldn't find my way out."

"How long have you been here?" Ryou asked.

"I have no idea. What's the date?"

"I think it's November 1st. Last night was Halloween."

"90 or 91?"

"Um…"

"It doesn't seem like it's been over a year, but it's been a while, so I want to make sure—"

"2020." Ryou offered an apologetic smile.

"The—the year? It's been—it's been 30 years?" Bakhure leaned against the wall and slid until he sat. "Damn."

"I'm sorry." Ryou sat beside him, resting his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I didn't have family or anyone I was close to." A crooked smile curved the scar on his face. "And I look damn good for a 60 year old, right?"

"You’re very handsome," Ryou said.

"It's still a shock. I really thought it'd been a year at most and that was assuming time slipped away from me."

"Honestly, I think it's better not to notice time when you're in an immortal space. Otherwise, you'd be bored."

"Probably," Bakhure said.

"I'm playing a game with Seto, like hide and seek. Maybe if we find him, he can show you the way out?"

"Truth is... I'm not sure I want to leave. Even hiding every day from a different monster, this place is still better than my life was before. I can grab new clothes out of the closet. Random jewelry appears in the jewelry boxes. I get gourmet food, there's a game room, and a library, and Malik still owes me a wish."

"Malik?" Ryou asked.

"A djinn who lives in the library. He's argumentative, but he's the only thing in this house that hasn't tried to kill me, so I harass him now and then." A warm smile snuck into Bakhure's face.

"You know." Ryou nudged Bakhure. "Seto gave me this pendant and it protects me from all the minor ghouls in the mansion. If you wanted to hang out with me and Bakura for a while, you wouldn't have to hide from the other poltergeists."

"Bakura? That devil thing you were twisted with on the couch?"

"He's an incubus—fair warning, he'll know your deepest, more secret kinks at a glance and manipulate them in order to seduce you."

"And drain your soul?"

"Usually I'm just sleepy and need a nap. I don't think my soul is in any more danger now than when I decided to shag a demon in the chapel."

"You. Are. Nuts." Bakhure jumped to his feet. "But getting a break from sneaking around sounds good, so I'm in."

"So…" Ryou stood. "Now that we're friends, I was wondering if I could borrow your wish."

"What?" Bakhure frowned.

"Just to get Bakura's key. Then after your wishes are used up, I should be able to get three for myself, right? And I'll let you have two of mine as a thank you for letting me cut in line to use your last one."

“Why does he need a key, anyway?” Bakhure crossed his arms over his chest.

“An angel punished him by putting him in a chastity belt, and we would both very much like for him to be free.”

“Wait! Wait!” Bakhure held up his hands. “An _angel_ put an _incubus_ in a _chastity belt_?”

“Yes. Very rude, I think.”

“That is the funniest shit I ever heard of!” Bakhure doubled over laughing.

“How would you like it if someone put a muzzle on you?” Ryou pouted.

“I’m not saying it’s not messed up—I’m saying it’s hilarious!” Bahkure waved away Ryou’s frown. “Oh, c’mon, let me have a laugh. I’ll let you use my wish in exchange for two of yours. Hell, maybe I’ll even stick around for the unveiling.” Bakhure winked.

“If you’d like.” Ryou flushed. “Come on. I should introduce you both if we’re going to be travelling in the house together. Also, I’m hungry after feeding Bakura.”

“How did you manage to feed him if he’s locked up tighter than a princess in a castle?” Bakhure asked.

“His tail.” Ryou grinned.

“Huh.” Bakhure followed Ryou into the parlor, making sure to lock the door behind them.

“Was that necessary?” Ryou asked.

“I always lock the door behind me. You haven’t seen some of the things I’ve seen in this house.”

Ryou would have teased him, but his complexion paled a little as he spoke. It was enough to convince Ryou not to push the issue. Instead, he gave a sympathetic nod and made for the ricotta tarts on the tray.

“He’s not very scary for a demon.” Bakhure snorted at Bakura’s sleeping form.

“I don’t think he’s scary at all.” Ryou tucked a strand of hair behind Bakura’s horn.

“Why does it smell like flirting in here?” Bakura yawned and stretched both his limbs and wings.

“Because I’m going to steal your breakfast.” Bakhure smirked.

“Oh, you’re stupid and easy. I like you.” Bakura lidded his gaze when he saw Bakhure. “You’re the type that doesn’t even want to be asked for permission—a slam against the wall and an innuendo is all you need. Mmm...still, when the time comes, I will ask for permission because I want to see if I can make you blush right through that scar.”

“This is what I was talking about.” Ryou poured himself a cup of tea. “Would you like some?”

“Sure.” Bakhure accepted the cup, ignoring Bakura.

“I have great news.” Ryou sat on the coffee table and leaned a little closer. “There’s a djinn in the mansion and Bakhure knows where he is. He’s agreed to wish for your key in exchange for two of my wishes when it’s my turn.”

“You...gave up two wishes for me?” Bakura’s mouth dropped as he stared at Ryou.

“Not really. I would have wished for your key anyway, and being here is better than any wish I could ever imagine, so I’m not sure what I’ll do with the last wish, honestly.” Ryou kissed Bakura’s forehead.

“Still.” Bakura caught Ryou’s face before he could pull away and caressed his cheek.

“Pffft, some demon _you_ are. This is the mushiest crap I’ve ever seen in my life.” Bakhure dropped into an overstuffed chair, laughing.

“Hmm...keep laughing, I’ll have you moaning soon enough.” Bakura spared him a side glance before returning to Ryou. “As for you, I’m going to make sure I take such, _such_ good care of you once this damn thing is off of me.”

“Then I'd better eat up.” Ryou set an entire tray of food on his lap.

* * *

**Go To Chapter 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first End Game, so no choice. I'll probably have a vote on our next path on Tumblr once all 3 chapters for this are posted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I didn't respond to any of the comments, but last week was...like a month long. How 'bout that Nov 5 tho? That was the craziest 5 days I've ever lived. 
> 
> But y'all almost all voted maze, and even the few ppl who voted for Kek in general should still be happy with this <3 Necroshipping <3 graveyard lemon. Enjoy!

"One," Kek growled.

"Dammit." Ryou was out of time.

"Two."

"Please—"

"Three!"

"Fine!" Ryou spun and dashed past a koi pond and toward the fountain.

His chest heaved as he raced across the dew-soaked grass. Ryou darted under trees, around bushes, and through a thicket of purslane. He pumped his arms and legs until he crashed against the fountain, bracing himself and trying to catch his breath.

"Ten!" Kek laughed into the night sky. “Ready or not! Here! I! Come!”

"Shit!" Ryou pushed away and sprinted.

He chose the center path and sprinted toward the hedge maze with all the speed he could muster. Kek curved towards him. Instead of jumping onto the path, he jumped over it, howling at the silvery moon. He gained on Ryou, even on all fours. With a determined shout, Ryou kept running. If he could reach the maze, he had a chance to lose Kek. The kimono wrapped around Ryou’s legs. He managed to rush despite the clothes, but just as Ryou burst into the hedge maze, he tripped and barrel-rolled across pebbles and gravel. Leaves clung to Ryou’s hair. The bottom half of his costume ripped, and he scraped his knees.

“Stupid costume!” Ryou grabbed the white cloth and tore.

He’d already frayed the bottom, and with the rip from the sharp gravel, it was easy to shred the cloth around his legs. It pulled apart at a steep angle to wear one side hung low, but his hip near the belt was all but bare. Ryou didn’t care—Kek’s glowing eyes stared at him as he cackled in the darkness. Again, Ryou got the sense he was stalling the chase, perhaps to savor the kill. Ryou didn’t have time to bet Kek was hesitating out of anything but sadism, so he jumped at the twisted oak trunk. Clinging to the wood with his thighs, Ryou scrambled to the top and jumped over the hedge wall.

_Clever!_

Ryou heard Kek shouting from the other side.

_I could jump that in a single leap! But let’s play hide and seek instead!_

His laughter echoed from every direction. Ryou pushed himself up and took the rightmost path, turning sharply left. When he had some distance, Ryou slowed down. Tucked in one of the maze corners was another pond. Ryou drank and caught his breath. If he fatigued himself too much now, he’d only be too tired when Kek found him, so Ryou pressed himself to the edge of the shrubbery and walked in the shadows as quietly as possible. Things slithered and crawled away from him in the darkness. Ryou was sure his amulet was doing its work of keeping the lesser monsters at bay.

An hour passed of Ryou twisting through the maze. Eventually, he found a cherry blossom orchard. Despite the fall weather, this particular section of the maze felt like spring. Ryou gasped as he wandered beneath the pink blossoms. The moonlight caressed them in soft light, giving them a mild glow. The wind picked up as if on cue, showering petals into Ryou’s hair. Bruised, scraped, and dirty, Ryou felt somewhat restored by the mini-cherry forest. His eyes closed and he spun, dancing amongst the petals. It was an enchantment. It had to be; Ryou had never danced a day in his life, but somehow knew the moves.

He was so enraptured by whatever spell claimed him, that he didn’t notice the pair of glowing eyes watching him through the cherry trees. After the dance, the wind settled down, Ryou held his final pose, body humming with energy, giddy as his eyes fluttered open once again.

Then he saw Kek, and his heart leapt in his chest. Kek stepped out of the shadows, gaze locked on Ryou.

“Please,” Ryou whispered. He was still buzzed from magic, unable to fully fear the situation because of it.

“Run,” Kek said.

“Dance,” Ryou begged, his hair tangled around him, so full of petals and leaves that he almost looked like a nature deity himself.

“Dance?” Kek’s laugh was bitter and a little pained. “Me? Dance?”

“Yes.” Ryou held out his arms to embrace Kek. If Kek would join him, he would dance again, slowly, perhaps more clumsy but it would be better than the cherry blossom dance because it would be _their movements_ and not magic.

“Why?” Kek’s voice cracked.

“Why not?”

“You’re human.”

“So what?” Ryou’s fingertips ached for want of brushing against Kek’s dark skin.

“So...so!” Kek slammed his eyes shut, face twisted. “So humans are food for the worms. They’re fertilizer. I’m not supposed to talk to them!”

“Says who?”

“I don’t remember.” Kek tugged at the branches sprouting from his head. “It was long ago! When I was placed in the garden. My job is to protect it, to ruin anyone who’d dare disturb it.”

“I was invited into the home,” Ryou said.

“But...I can’t...my duty...to rend…”

“Kek.” Ryou smiled. “It’s okay.”

Kek opened his eyes, bright, swirling lights burrowing into Ryou’s soul. He stepped into Ryou’s arms. Ryou held him as gently as he could. The moon brushed both of their faces as they leaned close. Ryou lidded his eyes, anticipation evaporating the enchantment of the blossoms around them.

“This is a trap,” Kek muttered against Ryou’s lips.

“No.” Ryou shook his head, ghosting their mouths together. Not a true kiss, merely a suggestion of one. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“No, not you. _This_. This dead end. It’s a trap. Run! Run now! Or you’ll die here!”

Ryou frowned, refusing to let go. He didn’t want to run from Kek anymore. With a growl, Kek grabbed Ryou’s hand and pulled him. Together they ran toward the back of the cherry grove, but there was only a dead end.

“We’ll have to circle back.” Ryou turned.

“No!” Kek shouted. “Don’t go near those damn trees! Here.”

He scooped Ryou into his arms and jumped. They shot into the air, rising over hedges and crashing into a thick patch of peat. Kek landed on top of Ryou, who gasped for air.

“My head still feels stuffy.” Kek rubbed his temples. “I can’t believe you distracted me enough that _the stupid maze_ of all places nearly trapped me.”

“The magic wasn’t that strong.” Ryou giggled. “No worse than alcohol, really.”

“You were so enchanted you were going to kiss me.” Kek pushed himself up.

Ryou held Kek’s face and pulled Kek down until their noses bumped. “I knew what I was doing.”

Ryou licked his way into Kek’s mouth. A quick _ooph_ of surprise huffed from Kek’s nostrils before his bright eyes fluttered shut and he sank into the kiss. Ryou circled his arms around Kek’s neck, and slung his bare leg around Kek’s body. Kek broke the kiss to pant against Ryou’s lips. He studied Ryou’s face.

“I...was going to…hurt you.” Kek clenched his teeth.

“I don’t think you were. You hesitated. There were plenty of opportunities to kill me, but when it came down to it—you tried to save me.”

“I should go.” Kek looked away.

“Must you?” Ryou asked.

“If i’m not going to kill you, I should get back to the garden.” Kek groaned, as if embarrassed that he wasn’t going to murder Ryou.

“You could spend a little time with me, if you’d like.” Ryou caressed Kek’s cheek.

“I…”

“My. My. My.” A sultry voice purred beside them. “I’ve fucked poets on palace balconies in the height of spring while the scent of roses filled the air. I’ve distracted sea captains on their ships in the middle of a storm and sent their entire crew to watery graves. I have sucked the dicks of kings and emperors who are nothing more than dust clinging to peasants' feet generations later, but nothing, _nothing,_ is as savory, as rich, as the scent of a forsaken soul falling in love.”

Ryou sat and glanced at the tombstone beside them. It was only then he realized they were in the graveyard behind the chapel.

“Who the hell are you?” Kek scowled.

“Funny you should ask like that. I’m an incubus, and my name’s Bakura.” Bakura smirked.

He had the eyes and ears of a goat, and two long, spiraled horns rising from his head. He was white from the crown of his head to his barbed tail, including the pearlescent wings stretching from his back. He didn’t wear any clothing, but a chastity belt, complete with heart-shaped pad-lock, covered his groin. He swooped from the grave and between Ryou and Kek, smiling at each of them.

“Hello. It’s a...pleasure.”

He all but moaned the last word, his voice as sensuous as cashmere being dragged across Ryou’s skin. Ryou shivered in desire, unable to control himself. The peat below them was soft, and the moonlight glowing against the tombs was romantic—in a gothic novel sort of way.

“Oh, you’re a treat.” Bakura wagged his tail, holding Ryou’s face.

“Don’t touch him!” Kek shoved Bakura on his side.

“It’s okay.” Ryou grabbed Kek’s wrist, rubbing Kek’s skin with the pad of his thumb to soothe Kek. “He wasn’t trying to hurt me.”

“I would _never_ —unless asked.” Bakura pushed himself to kneeling and fluffed his jagged white hair around his face. He gave Kek a sleepy stare. “I don’t mind getting hurt a little myself, if that’s what you’re into.”

Kek blushed.

“Being a demon has its advantages. I’m very hearty. You could claw me with your nails and it’d heal right back up again.”

“Or maybe we can learn to be a little nicer than that and become friends,” Ryou said. He did not add ' _with benefits'_ , but he thought it.

“Amusing. You two are like beauty and the beast. I promise, nothing he can do could hurt me.” Bakura licked his lips, leaning toward Kek. “Would you like to give it a try?”

Instead of scratching, Kek held Bakura’s face and slipped his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura’s pale cheeks flared the same color as the cherry blossoms in the maze. The sight was so beautiful that Ryou’s heart raced. Bakura pulled back, shock glistening in his yellow eyes.

“Why’d you kiss me like that?”

“Was it bad?” Kek frowned, confused.

“It wasn’t what I was expecting.” Bakura’s cheeks darkened a little more and he looked away.

“That’s how Ryou kissed me,” Kek said.

“Yes, he _would_ kiss like a love sick fool.” Bakura snorted.

“Excuse me. I rather enjoy the way I kiss.” Ryou crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah!” Kek jumped to Ryou’s defense, but he also shied away once he realized what he said. Ryou caressed his arm to show him the gesture was appreciated.

“Jesus, you two really are falling in love already. Everything tastes like cream and honey.” Bakura scrambled to his feet. “Maybe I should go hide in the chapel again.”

“What’s a demon doing in a chapel?” Ryou asked, stalling him.

“It’s ironic.” Bakura offered a dry smile.

“It doesn’t burn? Or, I don’t know, wouldn’t you be struck by lightning or something?”

“I’ve always enjoyed the burn of holiness bathing my skin.” Bakura’s gaze grew distant, as if remembering something from long ago.

“Is it sharp?” Kek crawled to Bakura’s tail and poked the tip.

“You tell me.” Bakura grinned, dragging the barb lightly down Kek’s chest, making Kek’s jaw drop and his gaze grow hazy and wanting.

Bakura bit his bottom lip. His gaze see-sawed back and forth between the chapel and their bed of peat moss. He leaned as if to step away, but Kek had grown inquisitive and he ran his hand along Bakura’s tail.

“I like it.” Kek reached higher to give Bakura another stroke, but when his fingers brushed against the base of Bakura’s tail, Bakura’s knees buckled.

“ _Ahh_.”

“Did it hurt?” Kek tilted his head.

“No, I don’t think so.” Ryou giggled behind the sleeve of his kimono.

“I was supposed to be the one seducing you little lambs.” Bakura pouted. “No fair turning the tables.”

“Lambs? What makes you think we’re not wolves?” Ryou winked at Kek.

“ _Kehkehkeh_. Exactly. We’re predators.” He nibbled at Bakura’s tail.

“Don’t...don’t tease.” Bakura gasped. “I haven’t eaten in 3,000 years. I-I’m...I’m so hungry. God, don’t stop.”

Bakura panted as Kek teased the base of his tail. Kek gave Ryou a questioning glance. Ryou untied the belt of his kimono and flipped the sash around Bakura, grabbing each end and pulled Bakura down into the moss.

“You called us lambs, but you look like a goat, and wolves devour goats. Right, Kek?”

“Yes,” Kek hissed.

“So let’s gobble him up.” Ryou licked Bakura’s neck.

Bakura cried out. Kek attacked his chest with bites and kisses while Ryou sucked on his neck. Eyes smashed shut, Bakura reached out and tangled his fingers in Ryou’s hair while rubbing Kek’s side. Ryou slipped out of his kimono, and Kek removed the hide vest he wore. While Kek slipped out of his pants, Ryou rolled Bakura onto his stomach and dragged kisses along his right wing. Kek curved his tongue around the base of Bakura’s tail.

“Yes!” Bakura clawed at the moss, hitching against Kek’s mouth.

Ryou grabbed Bakrua’s tail half-way down and kissed lower and lower until he reached the spot where Bakura’s cries grew needy and desperate. They each took a side, lapping and licking with their tongues as Bakura moaned and moaned and moaned.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! God! I’m—I’m—” Bakura frotted against the ground and hitched against their licks.

With a final shout, he threw his head toward the moon and screamed as he came. His wings reached toward the heavens, almost smacking them in the face. Ryou giggled, happy and giddy as he licked along the shell of Bakura’s wing.

“Fuck.” Bakura hid his face in his folded arms. “I needed that.”

Kek dragged Bakura into his lap and kissed him again. He reached out, catching Ryou’s hair and using it to rein him in for a kiss as well. Ryou moaned into the kiss. Pleasuring Bakura had him hard and throbbing. Ryou broke away to drop to Kek’s neck and bite.

“Fuck.” Kek wet his lips with his tongue.

At his reaction, Bakura bit the other side of his neck. They sucked hard, red violet poppies sprouting against Kek’s skin which would bruise to hickies by morning. Bakura reached down to stroke Kek, and Ryou wrapped his hand around Bakura’s to help. At the same time, Bakura used his tail, coiling it around Ryou’s cock. Ryou whimpered. He pressed his forehead against Kek’s shoulder and hitched into Bakura’s strokes even while they worked Kek into a frenzy. Kek kept one hand locked in Ryou’s hair. The other one tugged at Bakura’s horn.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Kek leaned back, propping himself with his hands. He bucked into their touches, crying and moaning until he shot out over both their hands. Bakura purred and licked the mess away with three long swipes of his forked tongue. Kek gasped for breath; Ryou hummed when he saw Bakura’s tongue. A wicked smirk graced Bakura’s lips.

“You like?”

“Yes.” Ryou spoke candidly.

Bakura locked their mouths into a deep, French kiss. Delight swelled in Ryou and Bakura toyed with him, tail continuing its slow strokes to Ryou’s cock. Bakura pressed Ryou onto his back and kissed his way down Ryou’s body.

“Please...oh please…” Ryou begged, clinging to both of Bakura’s horns and guiding him lower still.

Recovered from his orgasm, Kek hovered over Ryou’s lips before sinking lower and connecting their mouths. Ryou whined, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of being kissed in two places at once. Bakura sucked on Ryou’s cockhead, and Ryou whined again. He clawed at Kek’s shoulders and thrust deeper into Bakura’s mouth. Sensing Ryou’s impatience, Bakura dropped to Ryou’s base and sucked in earnest. Kek moved to Ryou’s chest, lavishing his skin with licks. Ryou gasped for air, climbing fast and hard.

He had a final moment to soak in the beauty of the huge, solemn tombstones covered in lichen, and the statues watching over them, and the stained glass from the chapel in the distance. He also drank in the beauty of his lovers: Kek a wild bramble, and Bakura more melancholy than the marble mausoleum in the back of the graveyard. They both pressed their mouths to Ryou’s body, kissing, licking, sucking, and the euphoria was too much to hold in, so Ryou shuddered and released everything—Bakura swallowing to the last drop.

“That was…” Ryou’s eyes fluttered shut. He was exhausted.

Kek growled and shook his head.

“Kek?” Ryou managed to open his eyes enough to glance at him.

“I don’t want to fall asleep. I’m supposed to be standing guard.”

“I’ll keep an ear out and wake you if anyone needs slaughtering.” Bakura yawned and used Ryou’s torn kimono as a blanket, stretching it across all three of them.

“If anyone walks through my flower beds I will…”

Kek stopped speaking when Bakura used his chest as a pillow and nestled beside him. It looked comfortable, so Ryou did the same on his other side.

“Wait. You’ll have wicked dreams.” Bakura started and slid more to Kek’s side than on top of him. “Better.”

The moss was soft. Ryou had no trouble falling asleep and didn’t wake up until the sunlight streamed directly into his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawned, and stretched before glancing over and realizing only Bakura was still with him.

“Did Kek leave?” Ryou frowned.

“Hmm?” Bakura blinked away. Sitting upright, he glanced around the cemetery. “I guess so. I’m surprised I didn’t hear him sneak off. I’m usually not a sound sleeper, but it’s been awhile since I’ve fed.”

“I’m sorry. It must be awful. Eating’s one of my favorite things to do,” Ryou said.

“Mine too.” Bakura laughed.

“What happened to you? I mean, why are you locked up?”

“Got caught fooling around with a couple of angels.” Bakura licked his lips. “And it was totally worth it.”

“Oh my. You must be very good at what you do to seduce angels.” Ryou giggled.

“Help me find my key and I’ll show just how good I am.” Bakura winked.

“Find it? Is it hidden somewhere?”

“Around here somewhere. The archangel who trapped me in this thought it was a sort of game to hide my key and then abandon me.”

“Good morning!” Kek bounded over the wrought iron gate and crashed on top of Ryou, stealing a kiss from his lips.

“Good morning.” Ryou giggled and threw his arms around Kek. “I was afraid you’d left for good!”

“I had to take care of the garden. Water everything. Eat the insects.”

“Yum. Tasty,” Bakura said, tone sardonic.

“Well, we can’t all live off of blowjobs.” Ryou laughed at Bakura, but smoothed his hands over Kek’s face. “I’m very happy you came back.”

“Of course I came back. I…” Kek hesitated. “Would miss you.”

“I’m playing a game. I need to find Seto three times and the third time I get to kiss him,” Ryou said. “And while I’m looking for Seto, I figure we might as well search for Bakura’s key, right?” Ryou grinned. “Do you want to come with us?”

“I’m good at finding things.” Kek smirked. “I found you in the maze, didn’t I?”

“Yes. Glad you didn’t kill me.” Ryou poked Kek’s nose.

“You’re lucky I found you in the cherry orchard.” Kek snorted. “You were so beautiful with the blossoms in your hair...how could I kill you?” He plucked a bloom from Ryou’s hair and showed him the unwilted flower.

“Is it magic?” Ryou asked, referring to why the flower didn’t wither.

“Everything here is magic.” Bakura snorted.

“I think it’s amazing.” Ryou kissed the flower and offered it to Bakura who blushed. Ryou bit his bottom lip, an easily flustered incubus was the best thing ever.

“So are we going to look for my key or not?” Bakura stood, changing the subject.

“Yes, of course.” Ryou slipped what was left of his kimono around his body again. “Where should we search first? You were in the chapel, so it’s probably not there. There’s still the observatory and the house itself.”

* * *

**Do they:**

**Be thorough, and go to the observatory: Chapter 12**

**Check the house, it’s most likely to be hiding somewhere inside.**


	10. Chapter 10

“Behind this door.” Bakhure stopped with his hand on the knob.

They’d followed him upstairs and to the first door on the right—which should have been above the parlor. However, when they entered, Ryou gasped. The library was three stories high. Stairs went down into another garden full of fruit trees and shady reading nooks. The two upstairs floors were filled with wall-to-wall shelves. Bakhure locked the door behind him.

“How is this possible?” Ryou leaned against the bannister and reached out to pull an apple from the top of a tree.

“It’s better not to think about space in this house. The trees always have fruit as well, except at random times when they feel like fall leaves or spring blossoms for some reason?” Bakhure shrugged. “It has nothing to do with the passing of time.”

“I wish Kek were here to see this. He’d love this garden.”

“Ryou, really, we need to have a talk about your idea of friends, and why they shouldn’t include monsters.”

“They very well should and do.” Ryou bit into his apple. “So Where’s Malik?”

“In the East wing. C’mon.” Bakhure waved them over and walked along the breezeway.

They curved near the back and slipped beneath a waterfall. Ryou gasped. Spray scattered in the air, sending rainbows dancing around them. Bakhure ignored the scenery and took them to a cozy area with dark green couches and chairs. A coffee tray appeared, and brandy. Bakura poured himself a glass of brandy with a clear chunk of ice carved to resemble a diamond. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

“Won’t eat, but you’ll drink?”

“Sometimes. I drink coffee and tea as well. Mostly, I like the ice.” Bakura pinched Ryou’s chin and darted his tongue along Ryou’s bottom lip. It was cold and Ryou giggled.

The wall curved into a semi-circle. All the books in this section of the library were old and written in languages Ryou couldn’t decipher. Bakhure pulled a statue from the shelf. The carving was a demon of sorts, not an adorable devil, like Bakura, but some shadowy underworld creature. Something even Ryou might hesitate to befriend. The uncertain shape held a violet glass bottle. Despite the scones and ambient lighting from the garden, the glass didn’t gleam or shine.

“It’s a trap.” Bakhure said as he rested the bottle on the table.

He went to the other half of the room and pulled out another statue. This was a sort of holy creature. The stones were prismed, flashing pink, then turquoise, then deep malachite. This guardian held a gold bottle which glowed.

“Then we do like so—” Bakhure grabbed the bottles at the same time and switched them.

“How the hell do you nerds even figure this shit out?” Bakura finished his drink, pouting.

“Human nature, I suppose.” Ryou smiled.

Smoke drifted from both bottles and intertwined, a deep lavender smoke from the golden bottle and a sparkling gold dust from the purple glass. The twining smoke reminded Ryou of The Ballad of Barbara Allen where the rose and briar joined after twisting together. The tangled ribbons of smoke solidified into the shape of a man who floated to the ground.

His hair was sparkling gold like the gold smoke, and his eyes were so bright a lavender that they hurt to stare at. He was dark skinned, and cut, and painfully beautiful. He dressed like a belly dancer. The coins flashed and jingled each time he shifted his weight, and a pair of golden hoops gleamed from his pierced nipples.

“Look at this, my favorite clown brought the entire circus with him.” Malik tossed his head back and laughed, making his dangling gold earrings shake.

“Hello, my name is Ryou and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ryou offered his hand.

Malik scowled at it.

“He wants to shake your hand and be your friend.” Bakhure snickered.

“No. He wants a wish.” Malik turned his back on them.

Ryou noticed his back was carved with magical symbols. He frowned. Despite the magic glittered around Malik like dust motes—the scars looked old and painful.

“Allow me to show better manners.” Bakura winked at Ryou as he circled around to Malik.

“Somehow I doubt it.” Malik smirked, watching Bakura.

“I would love to serve _you_ for a night.” Bakura dropped to one knee, held Malik’s hand, and brushed his lips across Malik’s knuckles.

“Hey, leave him alone.” Bakhure smacked Bakura’s hand away.

“Ho-ho! Jealousy! You actually care for this creature, and here I thought you were a loner.” Bakura may have had the ears and eyes of an herbivore, but his smile was all fang.

“Shut your mouth, or I’ll break your jaw.” Bakhure growled.

“I already knew.” Malik smiled. His entire expression softened with the gesture. He looked anywhere but Bakhure. “You’ve been saving your last wish as an excuse to pester me everyday and stall for time, but I already told you—you can’t wish to break the curse, so you might as well request something else.”

“If not a wish, is there anything that _can_ break your curse?” Ryou asked.

“Pffft, my heart. But it was enchanted to look like something else and I have no idea _what_. I’ll only know it when I see it.”

“I said I’d find it.” Bakhure shoved his hands in the pockets of his purple parachute pants.

“Oh, your situation is like ours,” Ryou said. “Do you think we can cheat? Maybe we can’t make your heart appear, but perhaps we can make it glow? Or make a noise? Or something else to help us locate it.”

“Yes. That might work.” Malik turned to face them. “Ryou, you said? I’m Malik.”

“A pleasure.” Ryou held Malik’s hand and showed him how to do a handshake.

“Nah, it’s like this.” Bakhure bumped their fists together before slapping each side of their hands together and gripping before pulling away. “That’s how we did it on the streets.”

“Nobody does that anymore.” Ryou laughed.

“Shut up. I'm old.” Bakhure nudged Ryou with his elbow. “Besides, what the hell are you wearing?”

“A halloween costume.” Ryou twirled in his kimono. “I’m a spooooky ghost!”

“I’ve seen plenty of ghosts here, and none of them look like you.” Bakhure rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, none of them are as gorgeous.” Bakura winked.

“Not to spoil the fun, but…” Malik sighed. He tapped one of the bottles.

Ryou’s mouth dropped. Despite Bakhure having swapped them, they were slowly changing color so that the demon would again hold the violet bottle while the holy creature held the gold bottle even without anyone switching them back manually.

“Yeah…” Bakhure hugged himself and stared at the floor. “He can only stay in shape for a few minutes. Then it’s shit or get off the pot.”

“He means you have to make a wish or I’ll get pulled into the bottles regardless.” The soft, warm smile flitted across Malik’s face again. “Fool used his first two wishes to buy me an entire day each time, but the magic won’t let him ask for anything longer.”

“That’s so romantic.” Ryou held his hands over his heart.

“Romantic nothing. I just wanted someone around who wasn’t going to eat my brains or other internal organs!” Bakhrure insisted.

“We do have a wish, actually,” Ryou said.

“You do?” Malik raised an eyebrow.

“ _He_ has a wish.” Bakhure pointed at Ryou. “But after it’s up and you’re unbound to me, he’s going to solve the puzzle and give me two of his wishes.”

“Is that allowed?” Ryou asked.

“Bakhure has to speak his wish, and you’ll have to speak the ones he wants,” Malik said.

“Okay. Bakhure,” Ryou whispered his wish into Bakhure’s ear.

“I wish for you to unlock Bakura’s chastity belt.”

“No problem.” Malik plucked a small, iron key from the air.

“My key! Gimme!” Bakura rushed toward Malik.

Malik shoved him onto the ground, straddling him. “Sorry. The wish specifically told _me_ to unlock your belt.”

“I eagerly await for you to shove it inside me.” Bakura folded his arms behind his head.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Malik grinned. “Maybe I should tease you first. Ease it in and out a little before turning it.”

“It’s been so long I might be a little rusty. Might need to oil my hole before you get started.”

Bakura shot a very knowing glance at Bakhure. Ryou expected him to get jealous again, but he was watching with red cheeks and a lopsided grin.

“You know your boyfriend has a thing for word play, don’t you?” Bakura bit his bottom lip.

“Of course I know that.” Malik unlocked the chastity belt. “Was it good for you?”

“God yes.” Bakura raised his hips so he could wiggle out of the belt.

“Half a moment.” Malik kept his balance as Bakura squirmed before standing to his feet.

“3,000 years! 3,000 years with that stupid virgin diaper wrapped around my ass. God dammit! I need to bathe!” Bakura flew out of the eastern wing and into the library’s garden. They heard a splash as Bakura dove into the lagoon.

“A bath honestly sounds good. I think I’m going to join him.” Ryou untied the sash to his kimono.

“There’s real bathrooms in this mansion, you damn weirdos,” Bakhure said.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Anyway, you have to stay and solve the puzzle on your own in order to bond Malik’s magic to you.”

“Let him swim first. Now or in half an hour. It won’t matter much.” Malik cupped Bakhure’s cheek. “You know I’ll have to go either way.”

“It matters to me, I don’t want you to go.” Bakhure leaned closer but they jerked apart as if shoved by an invisible force. Bakhure grit his teeth. “Dammit. Fucking dammit.”

“You know I can’t love you without a heart.” Malik jerked away. “Go away. Solve the puzzle tomorrow. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Don’t worry, Malik. We’ll find your heart. I’ll wish for it to make a constant sound, and we can search it out like a Nirnroot in Elder Scrolls, and if that doesn’t work—we’ll think of something else. If I have to, I’ll use all three of my wishes in order to liberate you, the same as we did for Bakura. I promise.”

Ryou dropped his kimono to the floor. As he did, the jewel from earlier tumbled out of his pocket and landed near Malik’s feet. When it touched his skin, the gem burst into a shower of light.

“Ryou!” Malik scooped the stone in his hands. “This is it!”

“How the fuck did you find it?” Bakhure’s mouth dropped.

“That? We found it in the parlor after solving a puzzle.”

“I’ve solved every damn puzzle in that parlor looking for Malik’s heart! There’s no way!”

“You needed two people.” Ryou smiled. “See? It pays to make friends.”

Ryou walked to Malik. He held Malik’s hands and pressed them more tightly around the glowing stone.

“Malik please take it. It’s yours, afterall.”

“Thank you.” Malik pressed a gentle kiss against Ryou’s lips.

Both statues and their bottles shattered. The three of them shouted, jerking away from the shattered glass and stone. Malik looked the same, but the glittering aura around him faded, grounding him more firmly into the real world. The jewel was gone, but Malik pressed his hands to his chest, grinning.

“My heartbeat. I have a heartbeat again. Feel it.” Malik grabbed Ryou’s hand and pressed it to his chest.

“It’s wonderful, Malik.” Ryou kissed their joined hands over his heart.

“Feel it, Bakhure!” Malik grabbed Bakhure’s hand and jerked him closer.

He shoved Bakura’s palm against his chest, using his free hand to tease Bakhure’s hair.

“It’s beating. It’s been thousands of years, but it’s finally beating. And I can feel things properly again, and—oh gods—” He drew so close that his lips nearly pressed against Bakhure’s. “I’ve been in love since your first wish.”

“I made the wish because I was in love,” Bakhura whispered against Malik’s lips.

They plucked a kiss from each other and then another. Holding each other’s faces, they massaged their lips together.

“I’ll give you both some privacy. If you need me, I’ll be below in the lake with Bakura.” Ryou rose.

“Wait!” Malik pulled away, glancing at Ryou with an emotional gleam in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you both better.” Ryou bowed.

He found the stairs spiraling down into the garden. Bakura washed beneath the waterfall, cooing and whipping his tail through the water as he splashed and rubbed over the area where the chastity belt had been.

“Are you hurt?” Ryou asked as he stepped into the water.

It was a little cool, enough to make him shiver, but he kept walking toward Bakura who met him halfway in the pool of water.

“No, but it feels good to have it off.” Bakura wrapped his tail and wings around Ryou. “Thanks.”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without Bakhure and Malik.”

“Psssh, those two idiots are making me hungry. I can taste their desire all the way down here.”

“You’re always hungry.” Ryou pinched his ribs. “But I suppose we are celebrating, so…”

Ryou pressed his hands on Bakura’s chest and walked him to the edge of the lagoon, near the waterfall. The banks were lined with smooth, large stones covered in springy moss. Ryou lay Bakura on his back, with his head on the moss above the water, and slipped between his legs.

“Dammit, I need to find lube.”

“Check this out.” Bakura guided Ryou’s hand between his legs.

Before Ryou could protest, his finger slipped into Bakura’s asshole as if it were already lubed. Ryou giggled as he eased his middle finger in and out.

“Privileges of being a sex demon.” Bakura winked. “Always ready to lead others to sin.”

“This doesn’t feel like a sin. It feels like a blessing.”

“You’re going to ruin my reputation, you know that, right?” Bakura grinned, nuzzling the side of Ryou’s neck and nudging his dick along Ryou's thigh.

Bakura’s cock was thick at the base and tapered near the top only to bulge near the head again. Ryou thumbed the side of Bakura’s shaft, making a surprised noise at the way it vibrated at Ryou’s touch.

“Did I forget to mention I come equipped with over a dozen vibration frequencies?”

“I’m glad we have eternity, because I want to take my time exploring all the things we can do together, but for now—you’ve waited a long time for a full meal, and I don’t want to make you wait any longer.”

Ryou used his knees to shove Bakura’s legs wider apart. He nudged his cockhead against Bakura’s entrance. With a whine, Bakura grabbed Ryou’s ass and shoved him deep without further fanfare. Bakura’s flesh fit around Ryou as if formed for Ryou’s cock. Bakura squeezed in controlled pulses, timing them to cling at their tightest while Ryou slipped out of his ass. The pressure had Ryou crying out with each thrust, his face red and sweating despite the cool lagoon around them. They splashed water over the bank as they rocked back and forth.

"Damn...Ryou…" Bakura arched and bucked against Ryou's thrusts.

In his excitement, Bakura grabbed Ryou and flipped their positions. Now he straddled Ryou, wings splayed behind him and tail cycloning in lazy circles. His wet hair dripped down his chest.

"If coveting is a sin, then I'm damned because I want you." Ryou fisted Bakura's cock.

"Oh shit." Bakura screwed his eyes closed, face twisting in pleasure. He leaned low. "I still need to give you the full treatment tonight. This is only the beginning."

Bakura plucked a kiss from Ryou's lips. Ryou hummed as Bakura kneaded their lips together. As they kissed, Bakura lifted his hips and circled them low. Ryou hum became a moan. Bakura's movements were precise, knowing just how to squeeze Ryou's dick and send him into a rapturous high. Ryou stroked Bakura and gasped for breath between each kiss.

"B-bah-kura!"

Tears welded on the corners of Ryou's eyes as he came _hard_. His thoughts floated above him. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he continued to work Bakura's cock.

Bakura rode out the last of Ryou's erection. As he screamed in orgasm, sparks burst from the tip of each horn followed by wisps of smoke.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ryou jerked in reflex to the sparks.

"God yes." Bakura dropped to his hands and knees, hovering above Ryou. "It means I really needed that." Bakura giggled.

"Warn me next time." Ryou smiled.

"It's been so long, I kinda forgot."

"You're still hard," Ryou said.

"It's always hard. The spark let's you know when I'm done." Bakura wrinkled his nose when he grinned.

"How fascinating. I'll be sure to make you sparkle every time."

"Here."

Bakura scooped Ryou into his arms and carried him below the apple orchard. He set Ryou into the soft creeping thyme and gathered a few of the dark red-purple, almost black, apples. He sliced the apple into wedges with his talons and fed the fruit to Ryou to help him recover.

"Thank you." Ryou licked juice from his lips.

"I've never had anyone I…cared about, before. I always dined and dashed to avoid catching feelings."

"I think the longer you stay, the more delicious our time together will become." Ryou kissed Bakura's shoulder. "Some dishes taste better after they simmer."

"Funny, how this place was supposed to be a punishment for me, but look." Bakura gestured with his tail. "It's our own personal Eden."

"And you're the devil feeding him forbidden fruit." Bakhure dropped Ryou's kimono beside him. "Thought you'd want this."

"Thanks." Ryou pulled the clothes into his lap. "So what are you two going to do now?"

"Whatever Malik's bossy ass wants to, I guess." Bakhure snorted.

"I was imprisoned so many thousands of years ago that I have to idea what to do." Malik shook his head.

"What did you enjoy doing before you were cursed?" Ryou asked.

"Dance." Malik postured, making the coins around his waist chime.

"Well." Ryou stood and dressed. "You're in luck. There's a ballroom."

* * *

**Go to Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

“There’s a jukebox now.” Ryou investigated the large, wooden jukebox on the side of the wall across from the door to the gardens.

“It comes and goes,” Bakhure said.

“The longer I’m here, the more I fall in love with this place.” Ryou smoothed his hands over the neon lighting embellishing the wood. There was no cord or plug that they could see, but Ryou knew it’d play nonetheless.

“How does this contraption work?” Bakura sniffed it and tapped the glass with the point of his tail.

“Move over.” Bakhure bumped the incubus with his hip and showed him how to use the buttons to select a track.

Purple Rain thrummed through the ballroom despite no visible speakers. Ryou giggled.

“Damn, you really are old.”

“Shut up. This shit never goes out of style.” He glanced toward Malik. “Can you dance to this?”

“I think I can manage.” Malik flashed them all a seductive smile and stepped into the center of the dance floor.

The sunlight filtered into the room through the glass panes surrounding them, and Malik’s jewelry twinkled as he shifted his hips. Ryou bit his bottom lip while Malik showed off several small, yet controlled movements. Then he swerved and did his first roll. His muscles coiled and flexed. No part of Malik was anything less than an absolute pleasure to look at. Malik watched them watching him as he showed off what his body was capable of.

“Exhibition,” Bakura whispered in Ryou’s ear.

One didn’t need to be a sex demon to guess such. Malik’s face was joyful; he’d obviously missed performing with an audience. Malik glided his fingers down his stomach to match the lyrics. He gave his hips an accentuated buck, it was both lewd and graceful. Sweat began to coat Malik’s body, gilding him as golden as the coins on his belt. After the song, Bakhure set the jukebox to random and met Malik on the dance floor. He held Malik’s hips and pulled him close.

“You’re pretty amazing.”

“Was there any doubt?” Malik asked, flushed and winded.

“Nope. But how do you dance with a partner?”

“Never tried.” Malik curled his finger around an ashen strands of Bakhure’s hair.

“Let’s find out.”

As Bakhure and Malik swayed—grinding their hips together and keeping their mouths just out of reach—Bakura bumped his shoulder against Ryou’s.

“Want to see if we can dance dirtier?”

“I’ve never danced before.” Ryou shook his head.

“You’re in luck. Dancing is a necessary requirement to seduction, and we all know how I feel about being fully trained in the skills of seduction.”

Bakura grabbed Ryou’s hand and dragged him away from the wall. He laced his fingers with Ryou’s and grabbed Ryou’s ass.

“How do I move?” Ryou asked.

“Relax.” Bakura leaned in, brushing his lips against the shell of Ryou’s ear. “Listen, and just move with the beat.”

They spent the next hour dancing. Every few songs they’d switch partners. Ryou’s face burned the entire time. Malik was mostly bare from the waistline up, and Ryou’s hands held onto his soft, warm skin as they danced. The way Malik writhed was like making love with clothes on, and his expressions were so enraptured that Ryou leaned in, almost kissing him before realizing what he was doing and backing away. Bakura’s laughter echoed throughout the ballroom. Ryou shot him a flustered glare, but Bakura only blew him a kiss and used his tail to tease the inside of Bakhure’s thigh.

Though Malik was the most experienced, Bakhure ended up being the best teacher. He explained what Ryou should do with his feet, and taught him how to count out the music. The electric slide came on, and he tried to teach all four of them the moves, but it turned into a bickering match between him and Malik. Once they were exhausted, Ryou escaped to the brick-lined area just outside of the door and before the garden path.

“I never realized how hot dancing made you.” Ryou fanned his face.

“Was it the dancing? Or was it pressing so close?” Bakura purred.

“Both.” Ryou laughed.

“That charm of yours better keep all the damn poltergeists away. I hate this fucking garden.” Bakhure crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stay on the path and they won’t bother you. God, humans are so bad at following simple instructions.” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“Bakhure, watch this.” Ryou jumped into the grass.

“Ha-ha. You’re a riot.”

“Come on. Live dangerously.” Ryou beckoned Bakhure off the trail.

“Damn, and I thought I was the wicked tempter around here. Ryou, you’re making me look bad.” Bakura pressed his hands to his hips, pretending to be offended.

“Sorry, love, you must have been a bad influence on me.” Ryou laughed.

“Oh sure, it was him.” Malik leaned on Bakura’s shoulder as they watched Ryou spin in a circle on the lawn and tempt fate.

“How about I stay my ass here, so when something tries to sneak up and eat you someone’s ready to pull you back onto the path,” Bakhure said.

“Bakhure! That’s so sweet!” Ryou pressed his fingers together to make a heart.

“Yeah, I’m a sweet guy.” Bakhure winked and shot Ryou with his finger.

“You are? Can I taste?” Bakura used his tail to brush some of the hair away from the nape of Bakhure’s neck.

“I thought monsters were supposed to stay off the path.” Malik teased. “So what are you doing here?”

“Well what about you?” Bakura retorted, pulling his tail away from Bakhure.

“Wait, that’s a good question. How _are_ we able to walk on the path?”

“Him.” Bakura nudged his chin towards Ryou.

“Me?” Ryou pointed to himself.

“Yeah, if we weren’t with you, we’d be repelled away from any protection wards on the grounds.”

“Heaven forbid you have to step aside and walk along the path.” Bakhure demonstrated by stepping onto the grass, but then he looked annoyed when Ryou giggled since he’d gotten off the trail and jumped to the sidewalk.

“Anyone want to race to the hedge mage and back? No flying, that’s cheating.”

“How dare you even _imply_ I would have.” Bakura gasped.

“Mmm-hmm.” Ryou hummed, but kissed Bakura on the cheek.

“I’ll race,” Malik volunteered.

“Sure, why not.” Bakhure shrugged.

“Okay, on your mark...get set...go!”

All four of them took down the path. Bakhure and Ryou curved right of the fountain while Malik and Bakura curved left. They each plucked a spring of greenery from the hedge maze before pivoting and sprinting towards the mansion once again. Malik dashed faster than wind. He laughed as he pulled ahead, closing in on the mansion while everyone else had only reached the fountain. Like the other night, Ryou managed a good pace despite the kimono; however, same as the other night, he stumbled. Ryou held his arms out for balance, but couldn’t avoid falling. He landed head first into the fountain.

“Ryou!” Bakura put on a burst of speed to get closer, but Bakhure was already diving into the water.

He scooped Ryou into his arms, climbed out of the fountain, and carried him bridal style towards the house.

“Told you I’d end up saving your ass.”

“Thanks.” Ryou coughed, his clothes and hair dripping.

“Don’t worry. We can find a wardrobe and get you fresh clothes.”

“Is he okay?” Malik asked, walking towards them.

“I’m fine! Just clumsy.” Ryou sighed.

Bakhure set Ryou to his feet, and Ryou untied his kimono. After wringing out the cloth, he laid it out to dry.

“I enjoy how easily you take off your clothes in front of me.” Malik stared at Ryou with unabashed interest.

“You’re not wearing a shirt and Bakura stays naked, so I figured no one would mind.” Ryou blushed, covering himself. “It’s not offensive to anyone, is it?”

“It’s un-bare-able!” Bakhure pretended to faint.

“Never mind. I take back my concern.” Ryou laughed.

“I was only saying the naked truth.” Bakhure smirked.

“Jesus help him, he thinks he’s flirting.” Bakura rubbed his temples.

“Don’t worry,” Ryou whispered in Bakhure’s ear. “It’s working.”

“I know how to play the game.” Bakhure poked Ryou in the ribs.

“I’m sorry, you lost the race because you helped me out of the fountain,” Ryou said.

“I don’t think any of us had a chance against Malik.” Bakhure shook his head.

“Says you. I could have won, but I was taking it easy on all of you.” Bakura pouted.

“That was fun though. Dancing, running, moving.” Malik grinned.

His grin was wide and bright. He was so happy that his eyes crinkled. Ryou licked his lips, enchanted with the sight. Malik raised his face toward the sun, basking in the light and spreading out his arms.

“I can’t believe I’m _actually free_. I haven’t been able to move and stretch for so long, I’m losing my fucking mind trying to wrap my head around it.”

“Right?” Bakura flapped his wings, equally excited. “I’ve been moping in a chapel for 3,000 years and didn’t realize how depressed I was until I jumped under that waterfall and felt the cold _everywhere_.”

“And now we can do whatever we want!” Malik spun in place, jingling from his coin belt.

“Or whoever we want.” Bakura snickered, tail wagging.

“And _whenever_ we want.” Malik flung his arms around Bakura, bumping their noses together.

“Yeah.” Bakura’s eyes went hazy as he stared at Malik.

“But maybe I’ll stay here awhile. I never got to actually explore the house outside the library.”

“Yeah? You want to stay?” Bakura coiled his tail around Malik’s waist.

Malik glanced at Bakhure, but Bakhure was distracted by Ryou stretching naked in the sun. He felt their gazes on him, after a moment, and blinked.

“Huh?”

“Nevermind. I think that answers my question.” Malik laughed.

“I’m playing a game with Seto,” Ryou said. “If I find him three times, I get to kiss him.”

“What a lovely game.” Malik hummed. “Seto’s how I knew I couldn’t be wished free. He tried, but there was nothing to be done, so in the library I stayed.”

“Whoever imprisoned you was awful.” Ryou grabbed Malik’s arm. “I’m glad you’re with us now.”

“Me too.” Malik sighed.

Malik leaned a little closer to Bakura. The incubus reacted immediately, closing his eyes and parting his lips. Hesitating, Malik hovered, pulled away, and even unwrapped Bakura’s tail from his waist, but then he dove in. He tugged Bakura by the horns and slipped his tongue into the demon’s mouth.

“Watch the tail.” Bakhure jumped out of the way before the barb poked him.

“Hmm?” Bakura glanced at Bakhure once he broke the kiss.

Malik, however, didn’t give them time to argue because he pounced on Ryou next. He lifted Ryou into his arms and spun him before kissing him with the same wanton urgency he’d given to Bakura. Ryou’s cheeks blossomed like pink tea roses and his red eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“I’m free because of you—free to dance and run and kiss—” Malik kissed him again. “Thank you.”

“Malik.” Ryou held Malik’s face and snatched one last before turning toward Bakhure. “Would you like a kiss?”

“I mean...whatever.” Bakhure turned away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“You did rescue me when I fell.” Ryou slipped his arms around Bakhure’s neck and graced their lips together. Bakhure melted into the kiss, his movements soft and his expression dreamy. When they pulled away, his eyes were glazed and his dark cheeks had a dusky highlight to them.

“Want me to show you where to snag some new threads?” Bakhure traced his thumb along Ryou’s bottom lip.

“Yes, please.”

“Follow me.”

As they turned to leave the gardens, Ryou spied Kek in the distance watching them from one of the rose bushes. Ryou waved his hand, calling out.

“Hello, Kek! Come over here and talk to us!” Ryou waved both hands over his head to get the nature spirit’s attention.

Kek vanished into the shadows. Perhaps Ryou imagined it, but he was rather sure Kek looked shy and flustered.

“I’ll have to save some leftover vegetables as compost and bring it to him. He’ll appreciate something for his garden.” Ryou sighed, disappointed that Kek ran away.

“Sometimes seduction is a slow game.” Bakura hugged Ryou with his tail and held his hand. “But you have eternity to play.”

“True.” Ryou squeezed Bakura’s hand. “Lead the way, Bakhure.”

They found a solar upstairs, and beyond it was a hallway with several guest rooms. Bakhure chose a random room to walk into and gestured to an ornate, oak wardrobe against the wall.

“Open it, and there should be clothes suited to your tastes.”

“I love this place,” Ryou whispered excitedly as he threw open the doors. He gasped. “I feel like Cinderella.”

Ryou grabbed several pieces from the wracks. He lifted them in front of him while examining himself in a full length mirror. He chose a lime-green suit with blue and purple pastel plaid and a neon lilac bow tie.

“Okay, I tease you, but you _do_ have good tastes.” Bakhure nodded with approval, but Bakura and Malik exchanged a concerned glance.

“Anyone else ready for supper?” Instead of calling them out on their disapproval of his fashion sense, Ryou laughed.

“I’m always hungry.” Bakura straightened Ryou’s tie. “But you'd better eat before I do.”

“Dining room will have dinner,” Bakhure said. He grinned at Malik. “What sort of food do you like?”

“Rice and grains.” Malik shrugged. “Fruit.”

“I’m going to eat an entire pork roast.” Bakhure patted his stomach.

“And I’ll have a little bit of everything.” Ryou grabbed Bakhure’s and Bakura’s hands as he walked down to the dining room.

Bakura gave Malik a salacious grin before grabbing his hand. Malik snorted as if annoyed, but didn’t pull his hand away. He shot a timid glance at Bakhure and Bakhure smiled nervously before they both looked away. The dining room was crowded with platters hidden beneath silver dome covers. They each sat down, pulling the cover from their food to reveal a different dish. Bakura poured himself a glass of wine and sipped it while the others ate.

At the end of the meal, Malik sat on the table and fed the others grapes by hand, even getting Bakura to sample a few, though he did it to lick Malik’s fingers rather than getting any nourishment from the actual food. When they were full, they went to the game room and played billiards as teams: Malik and Bakura versus Ryou and Bakhure, with Ryou and Bakhure winning the majority of the matches. And when they were bored with playing pool, they ended up on the balcony looking out at the stars. Ryou sighed.

“I don’t know where you’re hiding, Seto, but I’ve already found Bakura’s key and Malik’s heart, so I’m going to find you one day.”

“Maybe we can lure him to you instead,” Bakhure said.

“You think so?” Ryou asked.

“Maybe.” He yawned. “We can plan it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m a little sleepy, and Bakura needs to eat.”

“I can skip a meal if there’s something else you’d rather do.” Bakura blushed.

“What I _want_ to do is give you a home-cooked meal,” Ryou hummed.

“Then, I suppose it’s time to choose our rooms for the night.” Bakura’s tail wagged.

“Yes.” Malik fiddled with a gold bracelet around his wrist. “Bakhure and I talked it over earlier...the room at the end of the hall is large and has a canopy bed big enough for four.”

“It would be an honor to be fucked by someone of your skill and beauty.” Bakura half-bowed, half-curtsied low to the ground, holding his wings out for balance.

“Devil,” Malik hissed with a seductive edge to his voice.

“Wait…” Bakura grabbed Malik and kissed him again, pulling back with a slight, confused expression. “I thought your kiss was different. It feels like mine, not a human’s.”

“Figured it out, did you?” Malik raised an eyebrow.

Ryou blinked, wondering what they were talking about, when Malik flicked his forked tongue from his mouth.

“Oh. I’m so used to kissing Bakura that I didn’t even register it as odd.” Ryou’s eyes widened when he saw Malik’s tongue.

“My mother was a naga and my father an infirit. I was captured and sold to a sultan, used as one of his personal dancers. To make a long story short, a rival king was very jealous and set about to steal me. When he failed, he cursed me and sent me far away so neither king could have me. Here, apparently, was where the magic put me. This house likes strays.”

Bakura made an agreeing grunt.

“We are going to make sure you get to do _everything_ you want from now on.” Ryou clenched his hands into fists, angry that Malik had been trapped, in a way, long before he was cursed.

“Yeah? Well, what I want to do now is go to bed.”

Malik stepped away from the balcony and inside the house. They cut through the solar once again and headed to the back bedroom. The moment Ryou shut the door, Bakura slammed Bakhure against the wall, gripping his throat.

“You strike me as the type who’s more chatty than you’ve been today,” Bakura said.

“Maybe I’ve been watching to see how things played out.” Bakhure smirked.

“Is that so? And did they play out how you wanted them to?”

“I’d say they did.” Bakhure slipped his hand around Bakura’s waist.

Sliding his touch down Bakura’s back, he brushed his fingers along the base of Bakura’s tail. Bakura gasped, eyes half mast as he rolled into Bakhure’s touch. Bakhure’s fingers were nimble and deliberate. They teased, but they also caressed in a way that made Bakura squirm.

“I want to kiss you,” Bakura growled.

“What are you waiting for?”

Bakura pressed his lips not-quite against Bakhure’s. “Permission.”

“Am I blushing?” Bakhure asked.

Bakura grunted, ignoring the question and instead squirming against Bakhure. Ryou and Malik bit their bottoms lips at the same time, very interested in how the moment would resolve itself.

“What about you? Are you blushing?” Bakhure gave Bakura’s tail a twist.

“Goddammit.” Bakura whined. “Okay, fine! You’re not _as stupid_ as I assumed. I see you’ve been playing your own game all along.”

Bakhure netted his free hand into Bakura’s hair near his furry ear. He tugged and tilted Bakura’s face. They were the same height, though Bakura’s horns and wild hair gave him the illusion of a few more inches over Bakhure.

“You have permission,” Bakhure grinned.

Bakura licked his way into Bakhure’s mouth. His cock, always hard, rutted against Bakhure’s front as they struggled in each other’s arms. Bakhure lifted Bakura into the air and carried him to the bed.

“Would you like a special dance?” Malik ran his fingers down Ryou’s chest.

“Yes, please.” Ryou slipped out of his jacket, laying it on a chair so as to not wrinkle it.

Bakura and Bakhure frotted, but they kept glancing at Malik. The lights struck him from several angles, and his hair and jewels shimmered. The coins measured out a rhythm as Malik shook his hips from side to side. Ryou loosened his tie, but his gaze was transfixed on Malik. As Malik danced, he teased the clothes from his body, revealing more and more sculpted muscles and wonderful, dark skin. Bakura helped Bakhure out of his clothes, and Ryou undressed himself. When Malik dropped his pants, everyone stared at the glint on his outer thighs.

“Do you like it?” Malik ran his hands down the golden scales trailing from his hips and down the edge of his calves. The rest of him looked human, but the speckling of scales and the forked tongue bragged of his mother’s ancestry.

“You look like a treasure,” Bakhure said, though he’d surely seen Malik’s scales earlier in the library when Ryou and Bakura had made love in the lake.

“Come here, morning star.” Bakura hooked his tail like a shepherd’s cane and drew Malik to the bed.

He crawled toward the other two, kissing each in turn. Tugging Ryou by the hair, Malik pulled Ryou into the group and kissed him as well. Bakura skimmed his wing along Ryou’s back even as he sucked on Bakhure’s bottom lip.

“Let me...get…” Bakhure fumbled until he’d freed himself long enough to grab a bottle of lube from one of the nightstands.

“This house really does have everything, doesn’t it?” Ryou asked, cheeks hot.

“There’s a reason I’m in no hurry to leave, despite the bothersome demonic roommates.” Bakhure coated Malik’s cock in the slick gel.

“Hey, is that a jab at me?” Bakura scowled.

“I mean the small fry Ryou’s pendant keeps away.”

“Yeah, I better leave this on.” Ryou brushed his fingers along the coarse sand dollar, grateful for the gift.

“As long as everything else comes off.” Malik pulled the bikini briefs off of Ryou’s body, rendering him fully naked.

“I’m not used to humans being as beautiful as me.” Malik stroked the inside of Ryou’s thighs and Bakhure’s thick, brown ass at the same time.

“You’re giving me too much credit.” Ryou stared at the red satin sheets below them. They gleamed like a pool of blood, and he wondered if they always looked like this, or if Bakhure willed them to be so when they entered the room.

“I might flatter others to manipulate them.” Malik shrugged, leaning close to Ryou’s lips. “But tonight I choose, with my newfound freedom, to be completely honest. And, truthfully, I want you all.”

Ryou stooped low and licked Malik’s scales. They were smooth like snake skin. His tongue meandered near Malik’s pelvis where the scales transitioned into skin.

“Ah!” Malik arched.

“Help take care of him.” Bakhure shoved Bakura against Malik’s back. Bakura touched the ritualized carvings.

“Is this okay?” Bakura whispered. Not, as before, being seductive, but honestly asking.

Malik nodded, twisting his fingers into Ryou’s mane and nudging his cock closer to Ryou’s generous lips. Ryou kissed Malik’s cockhead and Malik gasped.

“Touch whatever you want. I’ve been in a bottle for thousands of years. I want to feel things.”

“As you wish.” Bakura kissed Malik’s scars. He paused only to glance over his shoulder. “Is there a toy in that drawer? My claws aren’t meant for prepping.”

“There’s whatever you want in there as long as it’s a regular item.” Bakhure passed over a wand of anal beads.

They resembled iridescent bubbles, flashing pink, blue, and yellow. Bakura coated the toy in lube and slipped the smallest two beads inside of Malik as he knelt on the bed. Malik groaned; Ryou dipped lower on his shaft, sucking. While Bakura prepped Malik, and Ryou sucked him into ecstasy, Bakhure used a lube-slick hand to stroke Bakura’s cock, and his other hand twisted and squeezed the base of Bakura’s tail. Bakura’s breaths were harsh, desperate. His yellow eyes gleamed in the light, he kissed the nape of Malik’s neck, and he slipped two more beads up Malik’s ass.

“Gods.” Malik cried out.

Ryou relaxed his jaw and took Malik as deep as he’d fit. Malik’s cockhead brushed the back of Ryou’s throat as he stroked the last few inches he couldn’t swallow. Bakura echoed his cries.

“So good, so good, so good…” Bakura whimpered.

“Gon-gonna— _ahh_!” Malik yelped, coming even as Bakhure caused Bakura to do the same.

Ryou pulled back enough to swallow, gazing at Malik as he did so. Malik’s hair scattered around him like a halo. His expression was blissed out from the hard, fast orgasm. Bakura rested his chin on Malik’s shoulder, catching his breath, as dazed and satisfied as Malik. He winked at Ryou.

“I keep promising to reward you for finding my key.”

Ryou nodded.

“How do you want it, my love?”

The words made Ryou’s cock twitch. He wanted it seventeen different ways all at once. Nothing less than eternity could ever satisfy Ryou because he needed far more than 1001 nights to tell all the stories he held in his heart. He decided to pile the pillows into a little mound for him to rest his chest as he knelt with wide-spread legs away from the others.

“Like this.”

“Nice ass.” Malik rounded his palm against the curve of Ryou’s cheeks. Ryou sucked in a wanton breath.

“This position gives me an idea.” Bakura lay on his stomach and slithered his long tongue around Ryou’s asshole.

“Oooh, Christ!” Ryou held the pillows more tightly as his muscles clenched in pleasure.

“Is that blasphemy I hear? Delicious.” Bakura gave Ryou another lick.

Malik didn’t sit around while Bakura licked Ryou into a crazed mess. Instead, he shoved Bakhure onto the mattress and straddled him.

“As always, I think it’ll be better if I take charge and you just...” Malik impaled himself on Bakhure’s cock. “Come along...for the ride…”

“God, I love you.” Bakhure laughed at the ceiling at Malik’s double entendre.

His laughs changed to moans once Malik rolled his hips. Malik used all his skills as a dancer to ride Bakhure’s cock. Bakhure gripped the satin sheets below him, tears welling in his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Ryou was as overcome as he was. He hugged the top pillow to him as Bakura did ungodly things with his tongue, mostly swirling and spinning it in a way that a human could never reproduce. Ryou’s cock leaked onto the satin. He was so close to coming that he couldn’t stand it.

“Please, Bakura. Please. Oh God, please,” Ryou begged.

“Whatever you desire.” Bakura wiped his mouth and nudged against Ryou’s backside. He held Ryou’s hips and shoved all the way to his base.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Please, Bakura! I need this.” Ryou hitched backward.

Bakura thrusted in a steady, merciless rhythm. He was faster than a human, and his stamina was also more hearty. Malik was the same. He rocked on top of Bakhure, bracing himself on Bakhure’s chest, never slowing or tiring.

“Do you have a wish you’d like me to grant?” Malik teased, a huge grin on his face and a dopy, love-sick look in his eyes.

“Make me come! Make me come! Malik, make me come!” Bakhure screamed.

“Of course.” Malik stole a single kiss before writhing like a snake and causing the tears in Bakhure’s eyes to roll down his cheeks while he screamed and screamed and screamed.

All the while Bakura’s cock vibrated inside of Ryou and slammed against his prostate so good it almost hurt. Ryou’s hair tangled over his face, but he couldn’t brush it away because his every thought was focused on how close he was to coming and how good it felt to climb to orgasm.

Right at the end, Malik and Bakhure surrounded them, finished with their own love making. Malik kissed along Ryou’s neck and shoulder while Bakhure slipped his hand between Ryou and his mountain of pillows so he could stroke Ryou’s cock.

“Yes! Please, yes! Please! Please! Please! Please! God! God! God! I’m coming!”

Ryou roared. His nerves tingled from the caressing, kissing, and thrusting all happening to his body at once. His orgasm unfurled from deep within his body and radiated outward like an enchantment. He heard Bakura screaming in a second orgasm as the tips of his horns sparked like little firecrackers. When he finally crashed from the heaven of their touching, Ryou face-planted into the pillows, unable to push himself up.

“Damn it feels good to move after being trapped for so long.” Malik stretched like a cobra, his body lithe and god-like.

“Feels good to not have hunger pains.” Bakura curled next to Ryou, snuggling.

“Feels good to...not be alone,” Bakhure confessed, his voice quiet and vulnerable.

“You won’t be anymore.” Ryou pushed himself up on shaky limbs in order to wrap his arms around Bakhure.

“All these years granting wishes, and I feel like I finally have some of mine coming true.” Malik joined in the embrace.

“Assholes are going to get my demon card revoked.” Bakura flopped on top of them all, using his wings as well as his arms to hold all of them at once.

They laughed, twisted into a pile. Ryou fell into a deep and fit sleep. He only woke up when the smell of bacon and buttery croissants floated into the room.

“Mmm...smells good.” Ryou rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, wanting to see the source of the delicious smell.

Bakura stood near the bed, pushing a serving cart full of breakfast platters toward them.

“Bakura? Are you serving us breakfast in bed?” Malik grinned. His hair was delightfully tousled from their lovemaking the night before and he looked more irresistible than usual.

“You all fed me so well last night.” Bakura blushed, looking away. “I wanted to return the favor.”

“Thank you.” Ryou saw a robe laying on a chaise near the bed. He slipped into it so he could wrap his arms around Bakura.

“So what are we doing today?” Bakhure stretched, all brown and lean and gorgeous in the morning light flooding into the room through the multiple windows.

“Whatever we want.” Malik popped a blackberry into Bakhure’s mouth.

* * *

**THE END**

**Boyfriend count: 4**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first real ending!
> 
> So what do we do now? Let's have a free-for-all vote for all the other paths and see how that goes. If everyone votes for something different I might have to try something else, but we'll see if there's a favorite missed path a group of people are really wanting to see. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone participating in this!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably be sporadic until after the dreaded holidays are over with orz
> 
> This is short, but it's an important juncture to some of the most fun big ships (depending on which choice you make...)

“I suppose we should get the observatory out of the way.” Bakura shrugged.

“Good idea.”

“Should we go in there?” Kek frowned. “Seto threatened to drink anyone who messes with his things.”

“He wouldn’t drink me even if I asked him to.” Ryou pressed his hand against his hip, pouting a little.

“No, he wouldn’t.” Bakura snickered. “You’re human.”

“I wouldn’t be if he changed me.” Ryou smiled.

“You know how dhampires are.” Bakura shook his head.

“Surprisingly, I haven’t met one before Seto,” Ryou teased. “Or any demons before the two of you.”

“I’m a sylph,” Kek corrected.

“You’re much more beautiful than the ones in the paintings.” Ryou cupped Kek’s cheek, earning the most wonderful blush on Kek’s face.

“Delicious as your affection for each other may be, what I really want is the all-I-can-eat buffet I’ll be able to feast on once we find my key.” Bakura held out his arms for the other two to take. “Shall we?”

“Might as well.” Kek grabbed Bakura’s arm first.

“And afterward, let’s find something for me to eat. I’m the only one who hasn’t had breakfast,” Ryou teased.

“Mine was technically a late night snack.” Bakura caressed Ryou’s ass with his tail as they walked.

They cut through the chapel. Ryou would have loved to have more time to gaze in awe of the architecture and decorations, but they passed through quickly to the outside. Kek let go of Bakura so he could leap over the walkway and into the grass.

“Don’t be ridiculous. We can cross it as long as we're with Ryou,” Bakura explained.

Kek scowled, reached out, and stepped on the path leading from the chapel to the fountain. He stomped on it, stooping and sniffing as well before straightening again.

“Why?”

“It’s how the magic works.” Bakura shrugged. “I figured it out when I noticed Seto could escort things across the path—not that he’s ever social enough to have much company.” Bakura rolled his eyes.

“Have you managed to speak to him?” Ryou asked.

“I’ve gotten him to feed a few times.” Bakura wagged his tail, visibly proud of himself. “It doesn’t hurt me since I’m not human, but the satisfaction he feels…” Bakura licked his lips to demonstrate how delicious it was. “He still fights the urge. He’s been holding back so long, that even when it’s okay, I think he feels guilty. Poor bastard is thirstier than me.”

“He walks in the gardens,” Kek said. “But we’ve only exchanged relevant conversation about the estate grounds or what intruders I’ve dealt with.”

They reached the observatory and Ryou ran his hand along the white marble columns surrounding the door. The architecture was stunning. Ryou feared the doors would be locked, but they swung inward when Ryou pushed on them. His breath hitched at the chill in the building. It was dark, but a soft glow down a hall guided them onward.

“Oh my god…” Ryou spun around the main observation room. The dome above them was an endless expanse of space.

Outside the observatory, the sun shone brightly, but inside, it seemed to be eternally night—a perfect place for someone of vampiric descent, Ryou supposed. In the center of the chamber was a complex, moving model of the entire Milky Way. Ryou stepped around it in a slow circle, utterly fascinated. He hoped one day Seto would show this device to him, and explain the various solar systems and astrological bodies.

“How do they float with no strings or stands.” Kek waved his hand around the glowing, miniature stars, trying to find the trick of them.

“Magnets?” Bakura crawled between the worlds and moons, sniffing at everything.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kek snapped.

“Investigating. You were playing with them too.”

“I didn’t crawl right inside of them. Get back here.”

“Come get me,” Bakura said with a smirk, tail wagging.

Kek grabbed said tail and tugged the demon towards him. Bakura dug his claws into a star system. The glowing dots singed his skin and he released them, more from shock than pain. Perturbed, he wrapped his tail around Kek’s waist and tried to drag him closer. Kek resisted, and they wrestled—though how much Bakura was trying to fight, and how much was him trying to run his hands up and down Kek’s body was definitely in question.

“You two, please stop,” Ryou said, but they ignored him as they tumbled around.

Their energy seemed to excite the galaxy. Everything began spinning faster, as if time were moving faster. When they knocked various stars or planets out of the way, the spheres would bend out of orbit, but then sling into place once again, as if the gravity keeping them in motion was too powerful for either Bakura or Kek to break.

“You guys...you'd better not fool around with this. I think it’s magical,” Ryou warned.

Kek growled. His gaze was lusty, but he turned to leave, though Bakura still had his tail wrapped around Kek’s waist. Kek bit Bakura’s shoulder in frustration, but Bakura only purred and whispered _harder,_ and Kek complied.

Ryou bit his bottom lip. They were beautiful, and tempting...so tempting, but it seemed awfully rude to be careless with Seto’s things.

***

**Yell at them to get out of there immediately. The mechanism is moving faster, what if they get hurt? [TBA]**

**Remind Bakura that he’ll get a better meal after they find his key—besides, you haven’t had breakfast yet, either: Go To Chapter 16**


	13. Chapter 13

Bookmark post for later chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild disclaimer for vampire feeding (the sexy kind, not the horror kind)

“Oh no you don’t!” Ryou balled his hands into fists. “Get back here!” 

A high-pitched, annoying laugh was the creature’s only response to Ryou’s shouts. He loop-de-looped and dangled the locket out of reach. One second he’d float closer, and the next second he’d hover farther away. Ryou watched, gaze trained on the creature like a cat analyzing a mouse. Then, as the furry bastard did a mid-air jig to taunt Ryou, Ryou pounced. He wrapped both arms around the monster and tackled him to the ground. They rolled, the creature bit Ryou’s shoulder, but he wasn’t built to do much damage and didn’t manage to break the skin. Ryou dug his fingers in the creature’s fur and pulled him away with one hand while stealing Seto’s locket back with the other. As they tumbled and fought, Kek and Bakura surrounded them, ready to grab the fiend if he tried to escape. Bakura hissed, tail in the air; Kek growled, his eyes glowing brighter than usual. 

“Don’t worry! I got it!” Ryou called in victory. He returned the locket around his neck and tucked it beneath his kimono so it couldn’t be stolen again. 

They’d rolled off the rug as they fought. Ryou struggled to stand, but his knee struck a board which sank lower and clicked once his weight landed on it. 

“Oh no,” Ryou said in a quiet voice before the floor dropped away from him and he plummeted into darkness. 

Bakura and Kek called out for him. Bakura dove into the dark. Ryou reached out his hand, but Bakura’s image shrank as Ryou sank deeper into the abyss. Several enormous bats surrounded Bakura. He fought them with claws and tail, but they prevented him from catching Ryou. Ryou hid his face, dreading the _thunk_ of his body striking the ground, so when he stopped and buoyed in the air, he screamed. As he lifted and sank in a steady rhythm, Ryou realized he was caught in a sticky net. It wasn’t until he saw eight eyes gleaming in the faintest glow from above that Ryou realized it wasn’t a net—it was a _web_. 

“Oh fuck.” Ryou flinched as the silhouette of legs crawled closer. 

Ryou gripped for the sand dollar pendant Seto had given him, praying it would protect him. Ryou wasn’t afraid of much, not even of spiders, but this was the size of Shelob, or the Entity. This one frightened him. Ryou struggled to sit, but moving only made the sticky threads around him cling more tightly. He heard the sound of mouth parts moving in the darkness. Ryou screamed again and turned away.

“You fool,” Seto’s curt voice clipped through the darkness. 

“Seto?” Ryou searched in the black and saw a flash of glowing blue eyes. 

Seto scooped Ryou into his arms before changing into mist. How could Ryou describe it? Becoming mist while being embraced by a dhamphire. Ryou felt light and airy, but also intimately wound with Seto’s being. It was a little painful to return to a solid form—for all that mingling closeness to suddenly become separate again. They were in an underground laboratory of some sorts. Gas lights flickered in sconces around the room while all manner of beakers of vials sat in stands. Magic circles were scrawled over the counters. A back wall was reserved for rows of computers. Ryou couldn’t help but laugh at the combination of magic, alchemy, and modern technology. 

“What’s so funny?” Seto scowled. 

“I don’t know. You have over a dozen servers connected over there, but gas lights.” 

“The house likes the aesthetic.” Seto’s scowl neutralized into a single line. 

“Oh.” 

“You should be more shaken. Had I not heard you—you’d be dead.” 

“I’m grateful. Thank you for rescuing me.” Ryou bowed. 

“You clearly aren’t as cut out for this place as she thought. I’ll take you to the gate.” 

“What? The gate? No, I have to find Bakura and Kek—and we’re still playing our game—and I wanted to return this—” Ryou was still clutching both pendant and locket. He pulled the locket away and tucked it into Seto’s hands. 

Seto frowned, opening his palm and glancing at the trinket resting in his hand. A flash of remembrance sparked in his eyes, and his breath hitched. 

“Where did you find this?” 

“The observatory.” 

“I thought it was stolen centuries ago.” Seto opened the locket and stared at the two pictures inside. 

“Perhaps. I found it in a black hole.” Ryou shrugged and leaned over to see the photos. “They were important to you, weren’t they?” 

“My human mother and half brother.” 

“Oh…” Ryou sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why?” Seto asked in a dry voice. 

“If they were human, then you haven’t seen them in a long time, right? You must miss them.” 

Seto snapped the locket shut and tucked it into the breast pocket of his vest. “Since you returned this to me, I owe you a boon. Choose carefully.” 

“Are you going to let me stay? Or am I going to have to use my favor to force the issue?” Ryou placed both hands on his hips. 

“Ryou.” Seto groaned. “Why can’t you ask for a chest of gold and go back to the mortal world?” 

“I don’t even like the mortal world.” Ryou grimaced. “I’ve been here one night and I’ve already met two lovely boyfriends, and I’m working on a third.” Ryou winked. 

“Charming.” Seto snorted, but there was a hint of a grin threatening the corners of his mouth. Exasperated, Seto turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine. I won’t force you to go. The house _did_ invite you, but _be careful_. If something were to happen to you here, I’d—”

“Seto?” Ryou stepped closer, resting his hand delicately on Seto’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t like it, all right?” Seto spun, gripping Ryou by the shoulders and holding him close. 

“You know, there is one thing I would like as a boon, but only if you were okay with it too.” 

“What?” Seto asked. 

“Bite me. Turn me.” 

“What?” Seto released Ryou’s shoulders and stepped away. 

“You don’t want me to get hurt, right? Wouldn’t I be safer here if I was a vampire?”

“The thirst...is terrible.” Seto balled both hands into fists. “It consumes you and gives nothing back.” 

“Well, the way I see it, I already promised to help Bakura find his key and properly feed him once he’s free. I don’t see them harm in him nourishing me in return, and Kek would probably think it was wildly fun.” 

“Would he?” Seto blushed. 

“I’d talk to him about it first, but I believe so, yes.” 

“Oh.” His cheeks blushed deeper, Ryou didn’t think a half-vampire could blush so much like a human, but apparently feeding was the way to get Seto’s cheeks rosy and flushed. 

“And _I’d like it_ , if you fed on me.” Ryou brushed his hair away from his neck. “But, as I said, only if you wanted to. Don’t force yourself because it’s a boon. I can think of something else—I am hungry, so brunch would be nice.” 

Ryou giggled. His cheeks were also hot. Seto’s sharp blue gaze didn’t help. He walked closer again, and wrapped an arm around Ryou’s waist. The breath hitched in Ryou’s throat. He stared unblinking at Seto, wondering if Seto was actually considering Ryou’s proposal. 

“You need to eat first. Allow me to show you to the dining room.” 

Before Ryou could respond, Seto transformed them into mist and whisked them away. If Ryou could moan, he would because of the way they blurred together as they floated through the mansion. He tried to focus his awareness and keep an eye out for Bakura and Kek, knowing they’d be worried about him, but he didn’t see them. Seto re-manifested them in an opulent dining room. A long table with a red table cloth filled most of the room. At Seto’s presence, the candles in their silver sticks all flashed with fire in an instant and a crystal goblet appeared with red liquid (which might have looked like blood, but Ryou could smell that it was wine.)

“You’re half human, do you eat?” 

“I can eat, but I’m rarely hungry for food.” Seto sat at the head of the table and gestured for Ryou to sit beside him. 

“I would enjoy it if you ate with me now, at least nibbled.” 

“You do excite my appetite.” Seto crossed his fingers together and rested his chin on the platform of his hands while he studied Ryou. 

“So…” Ryou blushed. “You want to do this?” 

“I usually avoid my...baser nature.” Seto pulled the locket from pocket and glanced at the pictures. “But your humanity...it transcends this place. You’ve made friends and lovers out of demons. I can change your physiology, but I don’t think I can change _you_. It...is a relief, in a strange way. I don’t feel like I have to be gentle with you like I would another human. I have no fear that I might break you.” 

“I’m very hearty.” Ryou shrugged. “Except maybe against giant spiders. I was at a loss there. Thank you, again, for rescuing me.” 

“Think nothing of it.” Seto waved off Ryou’s appreciation. “Now, think of what you want to eat, and the house will provide.” 

“Anything?”

“Anything you can imagine.”

“I can imagine a lot.” Ryou grinned. 

“Try and see for yourself.” 

Ryou closed his eyes, when he opened them, several silver-domed trays crowded around him. Ryou squealed in delight as he unlidded the feats. There was beef wellington, bacon wrapped asparagus, deviled eggs, mashed potatoes, a pile of cinnamon rolls, and a small mountain of cream puffs. Ryou grabbed a cinnamon roll first. The food could wait: dessert, then dinner, then dessert. Ryou moaned, he hadn’t eaten since the day before and he was famished. 

“Not bad, though I question your choice of appetizer.” Seto took a small slice of the beef wellington and ate carefully as Ryou gluttoned himself without a hint of shyness. 

He wasn’t so out of control that he couldn’t resist, but he wanted to show Seto it was okay to eat to one’s fill without self-consciousness. He absolutely _did not_ want Seto to hold back when he pulled Ryou’s hot, living blood from his neck. 

“Will you talk about them?” Ryou asked, referring to Seto’s family. 

“Eventually.” Seto shrugged.

“I lost my mother and sibling as well. A little sister. Her name was Amane. She and my mother died in a car accident. I think that’s when I started loving things that weren’t human.” 

“Yes. Mortals are so frail...so brief.” 

Ryou nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin and beginning another round of dessert. 

“All right. Perhaps you will understand.” 

Seto talked about his family. How his mother raised him and his half brother alone in a house near the sea. How Seto never realized how isolated they were because never a moment passed where they weren’t laughing and entertaining themselves. His father apparently had given Seto’s mother enough money to keep Seto away from other humans, fearing vampire hunters would chase him. They lived together until they were both grown, but after their mother passed away, his brother, Mokuba, eventually fell in love, started a family, grew old, and died. It felt very brief, for Seto, and he could no longer endure the empty house once his family was gone, so he ventured out into the world on his own. 

“How did you end up here?” Ryou asked. 

“That is a much longer story, not one as brief as the life of mortals. There'll be more time for it later, after you, too, are immortal.” Seto raised his glance. “Are you sure about this?” 

“I’m immortal here anyway, aren’t I?” 

“As long as you remain in the house, yes.” 

“Then not much will change for me. I didn’t plan on leaving this place. I love it here.” Ryou smiled. 

“Very well.” Seto stood. 

“Should I sit, or stand, or…?” 

“I would prefer we do this more traditionally. On a bed.” 

“Oh.” Ryou flushed all over, much more excited after gleaning Seto’s intentions. 

He accepted Seto’s hand and they disappeared in a swirl of mist. Floating upstairs, Seto slipped them through the keyhole of his locked room and reformed them near the bed. 

“I keep trying to see Bakura and Kek as we travel, but I’m not having any luck.” Ryou frowned. 

“I hear them arguing. They’re fine.” Seto chuckled. “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be able to track them yourself.” 

“I can’t wait to show them after I’ve changed. I’m so excited. Is it all right that I’m excited, or is it somehow rude?” Ryou paced across the room, combing his hair with his fingers. 

Seto slipped in front of him and dragged a pale finger down Ryou’s cheek. “Your excitement sends the blood to your cheeks. It excites me in return, though in a wholly different way.” 

“I haven’t earned the kiss from our game yet, but I want you to kiss me.” Ryou lidded his eyes. 

“Hmph...should you get a reward you haven’t earned?” Seto pulled the sash away from Ryou’s kimono. 

The material slipped away from Ryou’s already-pale body. A few scratches from Ryou’s dash through the hedge maze marred his shoulders and ribs. Seto stooped and licked the cuts, leaving fresh-mended skin behind. 

“Seto,” Ryou’s voice deepened with want. He squeezed Seto’s arms. 

Seto lifted Ryou into the air and set him deliberately on the bed. Candles lit along the wall sconces. The bed itself was a four poster canopy with curtains of blue satin and white lace. The candle light sent shadows dancing across their faces, but Seto’s eyes stayed hypnotically bright as he admired Ryou’s face. 

“I suppose I want to indulge you after all.” Seto smirked before swooping close and capturing Ryou’s lips. 

Ryou moaned and clung to Seto. The silk sheets glided against Ryou’s naked legs and ass. Seto ran his hand along Ryou’s curves as they kissed. Fumbling, Ryou removed Seto’s tie before undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt. Seto pulled away his cloak and stripped his upper body. His chest was cold, but Ryou found the chill exhilarating. They both fought Seto’s pants off his body. Their legs twisted together as they rolled on the mattress. Ryou’s hair tickled his face. He broke their kiss to giggle, and Seto brushed the white wisps away. 

Seto licked Ryou’s neck. Ryou gasped, waiting and waiting for a bite that never came. He glanced at Seto, anxious the dhamphire was having second thoughts, but once he saw Seto’s face, Ryou understood: it was a game. Seto was holding back for as long as he could for the sake of testing his will. 

Seto held out his hand. A vial flew through the air and into his palm. He coated his fingers with the glistening substance within and slipped three into Ryou’s body. Ryou gasped, surprised at how easily Seto managed to slip three fingers into him without prior toying. The liquid was smoother and silkier than lube, however, and Seto’s fingers were lightning fast as he prepped Ryou. Ryou moaned at how good it felt. Seto drizzled the gel on both their cocks, massaging it into Ryou’s before his own. 

Ryou clawed at Seto, moaning, moaning, moaning, screaming. He didn’t think it could get any better until Seto pushed inside him, filling him deeply and brushing his prostate. Ryou leaned upward, biting Seto’s neck in playful mockery of what was to come. Seto called out, dropping the bottle onto the sheets. It disappeared before any of the magical liquid spilled. 

“Could we—do this—on the ceiling?” Ryou asked, gasping between words because of Seto’s thrusts.

“Creative.” Seto chucked. He grazed Ryou’s neck with his fangs. 

Ryou’s eyes slammed shut and he shouted. Seto’s tongue lapped at the scratches. Then the world shifted, and Ryou’s back pressed against the top of the canopy. His hair dangled toward the bed, but Seto had the rest of him pinned in place. 

“Oh yes. Yes.” Ryou hugged Seto close to him. 

His eyes were closed, but Ryou fluttered them open so he could stare at the bed below them, and the rest of the room from their higher viewpoint. It added thrill to each thrust. Seto’s body glided across Ryou’s cock as they rocked together, and the enchanted lube made Ryou’s dick tingle. 

“Oh fuck, I’m going to come.” Ryou spoke out loud even as he realized the fact for himself. 

“I know. I can hear your heart pounding.” Seto purred in Ryou’s ear, moving faster. 

Faster. Faster than was humanly possible, but Seto wasn’t entirely human, and he moved with such feral passion that Ryou’s nail’s dug into his skin. Ryou turned, baring his neck, and screaming as his orgasm snaked through his body. 

“I’ll come with you,” Seto whispered against Ryou’s lips and kissed his neck with soft affection before biting. 

Ryou expected pain, but it was bliss. The bite itself sent an added jolt through Ryou’s climax, making him come _hard_. And the _sucking_ , it was similar to a blow job but throughout Ryou’s entire body instead of merely his cock. Soon, Ryou was slack in Seto’s embrace, the world fading as his blood depleted. Seto lapped at Ryou’s neck, sighing in satisfaction and lowering them to the bed again. 

“It’s been so long,” Seto whispered. 

Ryou wanted to say he was happy, that Seto deserved to be fed and cared for, that Ryou was eager to satisfy both those needs, but he couldn’t speak because he was dying. Seto pressed their lips together. Ryou realized, as a last thought, that Seto had bit his own lip before kissing Ryou. Ryou sucked, drinking blood directly from Seto’s mouth for a moment until the wound healed. Ryou exhaled, reborn. 

He slept in Seto’s arms. Slept and dreamed of being a wolf, and mist, and that the world was a glass of deep red wine and Ryou downed it in one long, satisfied swallow. 

**THE END**

**Boyfriend Count: 1**

**Or more?**

**To end with Euroshipping: Close ao3 For bonus Necroshipping: Go to Chapter 17**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so sorry for the emails saying I've updated. I am about to update, and that's why I'm trying to get some book mark chapters set up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey! Didn’t I tell you to leave this device alone?" Ryou crawled to them. He fisted Bakura's hair and drew they're faces close.

"Ryou…please," Bakura whispered. “Order me to do something more fun and I’ll obey your commands.”

"I will." Ryou spoke in a soft voice. "Once I have your key I'll give you everything you want, but we have to find it first—and I need to find breakfast myself."

"Just a quick nibble." Kek tackled Ryou, careful to avoid the burning stares before nipping Ryou's neck.

"Yes." Bakura joined in on the other side.

“You two are impossible.” Ryou giggled as they nibbled on his skin.

He sighed, eyelashes fluttering as he glanced at the swirling stars. The universe floating around then was blurry fast now. Ryou gasped, gaze unfocused despite his fascination. Bakura’s hand teased Ryou’s sash, trying to untie it. Ryou debated whether to let him or demand breakfast again. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The planets, the solar systems. Ryou held his breath as if he couldn't dare breath with the universe frozen. Did they break it? Would Seto be angry? A glimmer caught his eye.

"What's that?" Ryou raised his hand, fascinated by the flicker of light defying the cosmic stillness.

"What's what?" Kek raised his head.

"This." Ryou reached into a black hole.

No light was supposed to escape a black hole, but with everything frozen, Ryou had seen _something_. The emptiness around him fizzed. He didn’t dare keep his hand within long. After finding what he was searching for, he closed his fist around a cold, solid object and withdrew it back into their plain of existence. Opening his hand, Ryou realized he held a round, golden locket.

"Oh, gorgeous. So was this entire universe a puzzle meant to keep this safe?"

Bakura sniffed it. "Not magic, but thousands of years old."

"Shiny. I want to lick it." Kek licked his lips instead.

Ryou traced his fingers over the smooth metal. Bakura said it wasn’t magic, but it felt special to Ryou. He opened the locket and his jaw dropped. Two pictures were tucked inside the trinket. One was a woman with long, dark hair. The other was a boy with similar hair. Both smiled warmly. They had soft, brown gazes, but their nose and facial shape left no doubt that these people were relatives of Seto.

"This must be important. We have to give this back to him. Come on." Ryou crawled away from the stars and planets and wrapped the locket around his own neck for safe keeping.

“Glad you found something, but it’s not what I’m after. Where do we look next?” Bakura asked, mind focused on his key again.

“I suppose we’ll be methodical. Go to the mansion, begin on the ground floor, and work our way up. We’re sure to find Seto or your key—if not both—if we keep looking.”

“But first—you need breakfast.” Kek scooped Ryou into his arms. “Let’s go find you some.”

“Thank you.” Ryou kissed Kek as he carried Ryou out of the observatory.

“Can’t let you starve. You need your strength if I want to chase you around again later tonight.”

“Sounds fun.” Ryou grinned.

“Only if it ends in the cemetery for a late night snack.” Bakura coiled his tail around Kek’s waist as an excuse to stay close to the other two.

Bound together, the three of them walked the path to the fountain where Kek set Ryou to his feet. Ryou’s kimono slipped off his shoulder, and Kek pulled it up again.

“Thanks. It’s pretty tattered from last night.” Ryou displayed his bar leg on the ripped half of his kimono.

“Sorry about that.” Kek blushed.

“Here.” Ryou grabbed each of their hands and pulled them onward.

“Not by the hand.” Bakura blushed. “Grab my tail, horns, or hair. Make it sexy, not sweet!”

“This _is_ sexy.” Ryou insisted as he stopped to kiss each of them on the cheek.

“You’re going to ruin my reputation.” Bakura's blush deepened.

“I like it.” Kek grabbed Bakura by a horn and tugged him closer to steal his own kiss before they entered the house. Kek glanced around the ball room. “I’ve never been in here before.”

“This room’s for dancing. Like this.” Ryou twirled Kek around a few times.

With a snicker, Bakura sat at the piano and played a song Ryou never heard before. His technique wasn’t as polished as Seto’s, but the music was passionate, something that made you want to grind against your partner and nibble on them as your sweat mingled with theirs. Kek pulled Ryou closer, and Ryou’s breath hitched in his chest, but he didn’t want to be distracted from their quests. He gave them until the end of the song before pulling away and walking towards the piano.

“You’re very good, Bakura.” Ryou gave Bakura a lidded stare.

“I’m a demon of many talents.” Bakura winked, but then shook his head. “Don’t you need some food, little human?”

“Yes! I’m sooo hungry.” Ryou grabbed his stomach for emphasis and laughed.

“Then let’s find the kitchen and feed you.” Bakura walked to the others, kissing each of their necks.

With Kek locked onto one arm, and Bakura locked onto the other, they both escorted Ryou into the hallway. A shiver trilled up Ryou’s spine as soon as he stepped on the runner leading to the front door. He looked around the dark hall, trying to find the source of the draft. A spiral staircase occupied the corner, but the chill had pushed up from Ryou’s feet to the base of his skull.

“I don’t like the smell of this.” Kek growled.

“Me neither, smells annoying—poltergeist, perhaps.”

“My amulet should—”

Before Ryou could finish a round, fuzzy, horned monster popped from the ground in front of him. He looked like an 80’s toy concept gone mad with motley colored fur and two huge yellow eyes which never seems to angle in the same direction. The creature made an incoherent scree with a jumble of useless sounds following as he snatched Seto’s locket and ripped it from Ryou’s neck.

“Excuse me! You give that back this instant!” Ryou stepped forward, his voice more stern than usual.

The creature stuck out his tongue and floated away.

* * *

**Does Ryou? Ask Bakura for help: The creature floats, but Bakura can fly.**

**Ask Kek for help: Have him kill the rude little bastard. (enrichment for the slyph!)**

**Jump and tackle the monster himself: You promised to give the locket to Seto, and you’re going to keep that promise! Go to chapter 14**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions! Decisions! Ships will greatly vary based on one of these choices, have fun ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus ending. Make sure you read the first ending on chapter 14 before you read this one.
> 
> (Mild disclaimer for vampire sex antics, including small cuts with magical vampire spit healing and drinking blood)

Ryou woke up hungry. He had never known hunger like this. It seared through him; it _demanded_.

“How do you feel?” Seto murmured beside him. His hair was rumbled and he had a living flush on his face from having fed.

“Hungry.” Ryou brushed his fingers against Seto’s cheek. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“It’s your life flowing through me.” Seto stared at Ryou with his searing blue eyes.

“I still want to play our game. After finding you three times—I get a kiss.” Ryou kissed Seto’s forehead to demonstrate.

“Are you going to recruit the others into our game?” Seto asked.

“May I?”

“The more challenge the better.” Seto smirked.

“We’ll do our best to keep you captivated.” Ryou laced his fingers with Seto’s.

“I look forward to an eternity of games with you.” Seto held Ryou’s hand and kissed it. “But for now, you need to hunt. You should be able to find the other two with little effort now.”

“I...yes. I can hear them, but aren’t you coming with me?” Ryou asked.

“Next time.” Seto dragged his lips along Ryou’s fingertips. “This is a right of passage for you. Go. Enjoy. Don’t worry about hurting the demon, you can’t, but the Sylph is probably a little more delicate, though still much more resilient than a human.”

“After tonight, your and my game will restart and we’ll search for you again.” Ryou kissed Seto, licking his lips, feeling his own fangs framing his tongue.

“Three times,” Seto whispered between kisses.

“Yes.”

“I expect more efficient performance now that you’re no longer human.”

“Naturally.” Ryou laughed.

Ryou was overjoyed. He wanted to transform and fly and discover all the new powers he felt tingling within his changed body—but first he needed to hunt. He could hear his other lovers across the hall from Seto’s room, arguing. Ryou crawled out of Seto’s enormous bed and licked his lips, already imagining what Bakura’s blood would taste like as it splashed over his tongue. Ryou’s mouth watered as he crept towards the door. Closing his eyes, Ryou became mist and seeped beneath the door frame. It wasn’t as intimate without Seto mingling with him, but it was freeing, allowing oneself to become loosely connected and fluid. He crossed the hall and slipped under the next door leading to an antichamber. Reforming, Ryou watched Bakura and Kek as he stood in the shadows. They hadn’t heard him, and were too heated in their argument to notice Ryou’s presence.

“I’m sick of you telling me what to do!” Bakura shouted.

“And I’m sick of you in general! Why don’t you find a different room!”

“Make me!” Bakura’s tail whipped in warning, the barb gleaming in the light.

“Don’t fucking challenge me unless you’re ready for a real fight.” Kek snarled.

“Do your best, you overgrown garden gnome.”

With a frustrated scream, Kek shoved Bakura backward. He crashed against the grandfather clock. Bakura bounced off it and landed on the green and gold rug, but his force had knocked the clock off balance and he leaned and tumbled towards Bakura.

“Shit!” Kek rushed to catch the clock so it didn’t land on the demon, but he wasn’t fast enough.

Ryou was. He barely stepped forward, but he was already standing next to Bakura. With a single finger, he was able to stop the fall of the heavy clock and tilted it back into place. Before it righted, something long and golden fell with a thump near Bakura’s feet.

“I think that’s yours.” Ryou gestured toward the key.

“Ryou?” Bakura’s eyes were wide. “Damn...you’re somehow more sexy than before.”

“Hello.” Ryou grinned, fangs flashing.

“Oh you little shit!” Bakura’s wings puffed out. “We’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you and you’ve been off having sex with a vampire!”

“Who cares! He’s okay!” Kek grabbed Ryou and spun him in the air.

“I’m great! I’ve never felt this incredible before.” Ryou lidded his eyes. “But I’m thirsty.”

“Oh...ah…” Kek’s face blushed as he set Ryou onto his feet again. “I—I like how sharp your teeth are now. You’re even more beautiful with them sticking past your lips."

“Thank you.” Ryou graced the pad of his thumb along the vein in Kek’s neck.

“This better be the right fucking key. It’s the seventh one we’ve found today.” Bakura snatched the key and shoved it in the lock.

Turning the key, a latch released and the lock popped off. Bakura leaned backward, a self-gratified smile on his face.

“Thank the Darkness.” Bakura ripped off the chastity belt and stretched on the rug. “You have no idea how much a relief it is to have that horrible thing off my skin!”

“Bakura,” Ryou whispered, his voice melodic.

“Let me guess, you’re dinner and I’m dessert.” Bakura shoved himself upright and swung his tail around Ryou and Kek in a figure eight.

“Hmm...I don’t know. Have you two made up yet? Or did you need to argue a little more?” Ryou gave them each a quick glance. His eyes flashed like garnets.

“That wasn’t a real argument.” Bakura snorted.

“We were worried about you,” Kek confessed.

“I’m sorry. I should have found you two first, but I didn’t want Seto to get cold feet.” Ryou chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Bakura waved off Ryou’s apology. He turned his head, bashful. “What’s important is you’re all right.”

“A spider almost ate me.”

“Did you become friends with it?” Bakura raised an eyebrow.

“Not that one.” Ryou shook his head. “Seto saved me.”

“Remind me to treat him to lunch sometime as a thank you.” Bakura smirked.

“Um...Ryou?” Kek fidgeted, nervous.

“Yes?” Ryou listened to Kek’s heart as it sped up.

His blood rushed through his body in a way that reminded Ryou of ocean waves crashing into the shore. Ryou’s mouth watered. Kek slipped Bakura’s tail from around his waist. He gave Bakura a quick, apology kiss to the temple that flustered the demon. Then he plucked a kiss from Ryou’s top lip, allowing Ryou’s fang to graze his tender mouth as he did so.

“You chase me this time.” Kek raced out of the room.

Ryou peeked into the hallway. Kek slid onto the balcony between their chambers and Seto’s private suite. He crouched on the banister, gave Ryou a glowing stare over his shoulder, and leapt.

“Going to give him a head start?” Bakura asked.

“Yes.”

“He has no idea how much more powerful you are now.” Bakura chuckled, shaking his head.

“We have a minute.” Ryou lifted Bakura into his arms and carried him to one of the beds in the back rooms.

Bakura spread out his wings as he lay on the mattress, tail and legs wrapping around Ryou as they kissed. Ryou held onto Bakura’s horns, tugging him closer and kissing him more deeply. Bakura hitched up, gasping when his naked cock brushed against Ryou’s bare body.

“How lucky was it that your argument ended up revealing where the key was hidden?” Ryou kissed Bakura’s neck and _oh god oh god_ _oh god_ the way Bakura’s pulse called just beneath the skin had Ryou feral. Bakura was dessert indeed.

“Go get Kek, I can’t wait.” Bakura scrambled to the drawer of the nightstand near the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Since Bakura’s butt was sticking in the air, Ryou leaned closer and licked the base of Bakura’s tail. Bakura squealed, tail flicking in excitement. Before Bakura could respond, Ryou flew out of the room and the antechamber, and past the hallway and balcony. He could hear hundreds of monsters scattering in the darkness, but he no longer worried about them. Ryou wore the sand dollar pendant Seto gave him despite not really needing it. It was still a present, so Ryou cherished it. Among the night hisses and scratching, the sound of exerted breath rose above the rest. Ryou dashed in the direction—towards the hedge maze.

He didn’t catch Kek right away. Rather he circled ahead of him, standing still in the moonlight, naked, and hair flowing in the breeze. When Kek noticed Ryou, he turned down a different direction, leaving a thin fuschia blur in the air from his lit eyes. Ryou pulled a deep breath into his lungs, enjoying all the scents of the garden, and Kek’s warm, woodsy scent more than any of the other ones. Suddenly Ryou knew Kek’s blood was bright green, like sap. It would taste sweet and bright; he would have to be careful not to overindulge.

Ryou cut him off again, and again, and again, until he couldn’t play anymore because he needed to taste Kek and Bakura. There would be other nights for moonlit chases. Ryou snatched Kek and changed to mist, swooping Kek to the bed where Bakura was already prepping himself, panting, and sweating from both effort and anticipation. Once Kek was beside him, Ryou shredded the clothes from Kek’s body and tossed the scraps onto the floor while Bakura slipped two lube-slick fingers into Kek’s ass. Kek spread his legs wide, moaning loudly.

“Enjoy your little chase?” Bakura purred as he bit Kek’s thighs, preparing him for what was to come.

“We were mist,” Kek murmured.

Ryou smiled, remembering how it felt when Seto had travelled with him the first time, and glad that Kek enjoyed it as much as he had.

“I can become a wolf as well,” Ryou said, though he wasn’t sure how he _knew_. The same way he knew Kek’s blood was sap, he supposed.

“Will you chase me again? Tomorrow?” Kek hitched toward the ceiling, his cock stiff and twitching.

“Yes.” Ryou descended on him, licking his way into Kek’s mouth.

Bakura crawled behind Ryou, holding his hips. “Might be best if I spot you the first time.”

Ryou whined. He knew Bakura was right, Ryou’s speed and strength were much more than when he was human, but the thought of holding back was maddening. He pushed into Kek, making Kek cry out. Bakura guided Ryou’s hips forward and backward. Ryou submitted to the coaching and allowed the incubus to set his pace. It was excruciatingly slow, but Kek was screaming in rapid bursts.

“That’s right,” Bakura whispered against the nape of Ryou’s neck. “Hold here. Nice and steady. No cheating.”

Bakura released Ryou’s hips and slipped to the side again. He reached out his long tongue, and teased Kek’s cockhead. Kek dug his nails into the blankets, growling in pleasure. His eyes were shut tight, the branches on his head tore through the pillow behind him, but nobody complained. Ryou had to use all his focus to keep his pace set.

His nerves were awake in a way they’d never been before. Each slide into Kek’s heat, each pull as Kek clung to him, was almost more than Ryou could bear. All the while, Kek’s pulse quickened, sending his sweet nectar coursing through him, so close that Ryou could taste the sugar when he licked Kek’s skin.

Bakura lubed his tail and coiled it around Kek’s cock to jerk him off while Ryou thrust into him. Kek grabbed Bakura’s shaft in return, but his strokes were clumsy and unfocused as he screamed Ryou’s name. Ryou stooped so he could kiss Kek’s chest. He dragged his fangs along Kek’s collarbone, and Kek tugged at Ryou’s hair and begged for more. Ryou couldn’t hold back any longer. He sped up his pace enough to make Kek’s _yeses_ ring throughout the room. His tongue lapped at Kek’s neck, kissing and sucking, but no biting just yet. It wasn’t until Kek’s orgasm swooped through his body and made his blood rush in his veins that Ryou allowed himself the pleasure of sinking his fangs into Kek’s flesh. He hummed as the sugar rush flooded his mouth. Ryou swallowed: once, twice, and after a third, he licked the wound closed and pulled back.

“You can take more.” Kek panted, eyes closed, face relaxed, cheek resting against the torn pillow.

“Maybe next time.” Ryou smiled, but knew he wouldn’t, not for a while at least, when he learned to better control himself. He was happy to have Bakura with him as a balance until then.

Speaking of. The demon sat on Kek’s chest and slid his tongue into Ryou’s mouth. He licked one of Ryou’s fangs, intentionally dragging along the tip to allow blood to mingle with their kiss. Ryou whimpered. He healed the cut after an instant, but the _sweetness_. Ryou was still so incredibly thirsty; he yearned for more. Fortunately Bakura understood _feeding_. He pricked his finger on his barbed tail, and shoved it into Ryou’s mouth to suck. Once he’d healed, he cut a line on his chest for Ryou to kiss and make better. After mending the wound, Ryou lowered his mouth to Bakura’s nipple and sucked.

Kek dragged his fingers down Bakura’s hips. Bakura reached between Kek’s legs and stroked him, getting him hard a second time. All the while he continued to give Ryou quick tastes, enough to whet Ryou’s appetite. After Kek was fully erect again, Bakura impaled himself and Kek’s cock and pulled Ryou closer. He rode Kek reverse-cowgirl while brushing his and Ryou’s cocks together.

“Go ahead,” Bakura whispered, tilted his neck towards Ryou’s mouth.

By that point, Ryou would have done anything Bakura suggested. All the little tastes of blood had Ryou in a frenzy. He plunged his teeth deep, and drank with zeal for thirty solid seconds before closing the wound. Bakura moaned from both the pleasure and Kek inside him, and the pleasure of the bite. He leaned backward against Kek’s chest and used his tail to wrap around Ryou’s cock and guide him inside.

“Bakura. Fuck,” Ryou swore as he and Kek both eased in and out of Bakura’s body.

“It’s been so long. Shit! It’s been so long, please!” Bakura quivered as they rocked inside of him.

Kek raked his nails along Bakura’s chest, and Ryou kissed the scratches away. Bakura retaliated by using his claws to cut a thin line across Kek’s wrist. That, too, Ryou healed, growing drunk off of their blood. He felt himself climbing. By their pants and moans, he knew the other two were close as well. The bed creaked beneath their weight. When Ryou grabbed Bakura’s dick, it was hot and twitching in his hand. He timed his strokes so that Bakura grew close simultaneously with Kek. He also paced himself so he would climax with them as well. Then, just as the pleasure crested, Ryou sank his fangs into Bakura’s throat a second time. It was better this time, Bakura’s orgasm had his blood charged with energy that tingled on the tip of Ryou’s tongue as he drank.

They all shuddered, and moaned, and sighed as they settled together into a heap. Both Ryou and Kek wrapped their arms around Bakura as he became the filling in their sandwich.

“Can’t remember the last time I felt full,” Bakura muttered.

Ryou hummed. He was satisfied as well, and warm, and snug in the soft, soft, bed surrounded by two of his three lovers. They fell asleep with the lights on. Ryou woke the next morning to sunlight on his face. He gasped and jerked into the shadowy half the bed, but realized he wasn’t burnt. Slowly, he reached his hand towards the light, watching the way it made his pale skin glow.

“You were changed by a dhamphire, so some of his benefits were passed on to you.” Bakura yawned and stretched.

“I think I might literally be the luckiest person to ever exist.” Ryou grinned as he trailed his fingers through the dust motes glinting in the light.

“I need to check on the garden and hunt for breakfast.” Kek cat-stretched before crawling out of bed. “Ryou, you tore my clothes.”

“Sorry.” Ryou blushed. “Mine are gone as well.”

“Just open the wardrobe. There'll be clothes for you in there,” Bakura explained. “So what are we going to do today? Now that I’ve found my key, I feel a little aimless.”

“We’re playing hide and seek with Seto. After we find him three times we get a kiss.” Ryou combed his fingers through his hair.

“Will he bite?” Kek asked, hopeful.

“After he gets to know you, I think so,” Bakura answered with a smirk.

* * *

**The End For Reals**

**Boyfriend Count: 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, same drill as before. You can vote on any open path


End file.
